El sacrificio de Danny
by MoonzerratLhea-14
Summary: La desaparición de su familia, lo lleva a realizar un trato por el bien de esta... ¿Su precio?.. Su vida y sus recuerdos... Se dará cuenta Danny que todo fue planeado y que ha sido engañado, para su destrucción? Recordara su verdadera vida antes de esta? acaso la vida que lleva hasta ahora es una ilusión? /Personajes extra - p.d: Nueva en esto, diculpas anticipadas n.n
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic, asi que es malo ._. pero el estar aburrida en vacaciones hizo que aunque sea una pésima escritora, escribiera! -irónico no? ._. haha xD _

_Me considero mejor una "lectora compulsiva" okno ._. haha pero me encanta leer ^^ y más fics, mas no soy buena escribiendo fics haha tengo una amiga la cual es una excelente escritora y ambas trabajamos juntas, pues yo le doy la idea principal y secundarias xD y ella lo hace una historia genial, más ahora yo quise escribir por mi misma, pero no soy buena xD asi que pido paciencia ^^ mejorare después! lo prometo! aunque me tome años xD haha okno! lqm :) _

_Advertencias: _

_-Este fic es muy malo, asi que no me hago responsable de que no te guste xD_

_-Perdonar las faltas de ortografía ._. _

_~Los personajes de danny phantom no me pretenecen, son de Butch Hartman! ~_

_[pensamientos] –Letra cursiva_

[personaje-narración] –Letra normal

* * *

**Capitulo 1**_: "El descubrimiento de la verdad"_

Me encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, mis pensamientos divagaban desde lo que había hecho mal hasta una 'casi' nota mental de suicidio, _si si lo sé –dramático_ -, _pero no es tan "dramático" cuando tu vida cambia en 1 segundo, bueno técnicamente en 10 minutos; lo que siempre creí que debía proteger ahora ya no estaba, ¿cuál era mi propósito ahora?, sabia que debía seguir protegiendo 'Amity Park' pero como lo haría? Si lo que debí proteger en primer lugar, a las personas a las que debí salvar, ya no estaban, había fallado miserablemente. He salvado a tantos, pero a ellos no, llegue tarde… _

-_Días de felicidad que yo nunca pude notar, irónico, no? _-pensé molesto - _Mi vida era realmente buena, aunque yo nunca lo note._

-Jamás pude ver lo que tenía, acaso era tan ciego? – me pregunté- creí que lo de ser un niño normal se había ido ese día cuando llegaron mis poderes y fantasmas y problemas que un chico normal no lidiaba, más eso nunca se fue, siempre fui normal –claro, a mi manera- seguía teniendo a mi padre, mi madre y hasta a Jazz, también tucker , y a ella –Sam-; Mis padres no sabían de mi "otra personalidad", sin embargo Jazz, Tucker y Sam sí, y me apoyaron, siempre estuvieron allí, pero ahora estoy solo y he perdido, creo que el dicho "Nunca sabes lo que tienes , hasta que lo pierdes" lo conozco muy bien, pues desde que se han ido, ya nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo.

_Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación,__ -y no, no tengo ni idea de como llegué (xD) - pensando que pudo haber sido si no hubiera salido aquella noche, aunque eso no sirve de nada y eso lo sé bien, porque lo hecho, hecho está; […] no puedo regresar el tiempo …_ -hmp..- tiempo?

-¿Que estoy haciendo? – digo en un murmullo…

-Hay una persona que podría ayudarme –'Clockwork'-, mas él me ha salvado antes y no puedo abusar del uso del tiempo - ya saben- afecta el curso natural de los hechos y puede hasta modificarlos a causa de una interrupción a su 'continuidad' tiempo-espacio … wow creo que si aprendí algo … más no pierdo nada con intentarlo, no? Como quiera ya lo perdi todo.

Bueno … regresando a mi depresión, se preguntarán -"Y a causa de que sucedió eso? "– pues fue debido un poco a mi orgullo y a querer hacerlo todo por mi mismo, creí … que yo podía con todos los fantasmas, creí… que … podía salvarlos a todos y ser el 'héroe', más no pude, -eso es obvio, no?-, un movimiento en falso y lo perdí todo, nunca debí pelear con fantasmas, sabia que uno de estos días tal vez no saldría con vida, o podrían dañar a mis seres queridos, mas no así, eso jamás debió suceder… pero pues no quise parar, porque esto me mantenía vivo –"el ayudar a los demás"- que idiota fui …

-Jamás debí entrar a ese tonto portal, nada de esto hubiera pasado –digo amargado- estos poderes no sirven de nada … me he ganado tantos enemigos, fantasmas como humanos…

Me levantó de la cama y salgo de mi habitación, mi casa esta exactamente igual a como la vi la ultima vez, -es normal- pues apenas ayer cenamos en familia_… ¿felices?_ Sí, supongo que sí, más nunca lo había notado…

Aunque después de esa cena, todo se volvió negro, jamás debí salir a por ese fantasma estúpido, los chicos y jazz me querían acompañar, mas yo les dije que no, que volvería pronto, pues no era de que preocuparse, además la cena no acababa aún y no quería arruinar el estar en familia.. así que salí por escasos 10 minutos, pero nunca me di cuenta que era una trampa para alejarme de ellos… cuando volví…

-Ah…- Suspiro pesadamente

Bajo las escaleras con lentitud, no queriendo llegar hacia donde se que no hay nadie, como en toda la casa … más algún día tenia que llegar al final de las escaleras, no?..

Observo a mi alrededor, todo esta normal, miró hacia la sala y sobre la mesa central hay artefactos como aparatos extraños, el "control" de la tv. y una taza; todos con un singular logotipo "fenton" allí… _-sonrió_- mi padre siempre pone ese logotipo en todo… haha- se preguntarán porque digo "control" pues, es porque no solo es un control para cambiar el canal de la televisión, si no que también es un localizador de fantasmas muy bueno … créanme… ahora que quiero ver la tele en la sala y deseo cambiar de canal, tengo que pararme e ir a picarle a la televisión, en mi vida vuelvo a tocar ese control… y no quieren saber porque!

Continuo vagando por la casa, todo esta sumamente tranquilo, todo esta como lo dejaron, hasta parece que es como si se hubieran ido por su cuenta; los platos siguen sobre la mesa, como esperando a ser 'terminados', todo esta intacto y eso me causa escalofríos…

Me rehusó a la idea de que algo malo les haya pasado, pero … la policía ha comentado algo que no me ha gustado nada…

Me dirigía hacia el sótano -_-el laboratorio de mis padres-_ en donde estaba la única pista encontrada de los policias esta mañana, 'rastros de sangre', más yo no creía eso, mis padres se hubieran defendido al ser atacados, mas los policías no encontraron nada que se categorizara a un crimen, pues todo estaba intacto en casa, la puerta principal no había sido forzada, todo esta completamente normal, omitiendo el hecho de 5 personas desaparecidas y sangre en el sótano proveniente de ..ningún lugar? … eso sonaba ilógico.

Mas yo no debía estar allí en casa, a mi me tenían bajo supervisión judicial, pero digamos que algunas veces, sií..el tener poderes tiene sus ventajas… yo sabia que este caso era mio, no solo por el hecho de que sean las personas que amo las que están 'secuestradas' por asi decirlo, si no que tenia la clara noción que quien estaba tras ello y no precisamente era un humano normal…

Tenia que ir a hablar con Clockwork lo mas rápido posible… aunque había un problema, el portal de su casa no funcionaba debido a un accidente 3 meses atrás, donde el en parte fue el culpable…más el único portal disponible estaba en Wisconsing con el cabeza de queso.. Vlad Masters…


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaa :D y perdón por la tardanza... siendo sincera fue porque ... bueno...no estaba xD hahah bueno esa fue una, y la otra fue porque no tenia ni idea de como seguirla... - si diran.. a quien se le ocurre hacer una historia y no tener continuación? bueno.. esa soy yo xD jajajaj creo que mis ideas son solo "BAM" y listo.. no hay continuación del "bam" jajaja xD nah bueno.. no siempre soy así, pero disculpas :$ haha y bueno volviendo a ser sincera... no soy buena escribiendo ... como dije anteriormente me considero mas una "lectora compulsiva" xD okayno! haha, asi que no me hago responsable si no te gusta juju*-* sobre advertencia no hay engaño :P ¿? o como va eso? xD creo que es aviso? pero lo dejare en advertencia xD hay que ser originales okno xD... bueno ya :$ luego nunca me voy de aqui ahaha, y oh sii... quiero agradecer mucho muchoo! a __YAkii por leer mi capi3 en verdad crei que quedaría solitario y deprimente mi fic en fanfiction xDhaha enserio muchas gracias YAkii! por leer y por tu coment hermoso n.n Mil gracias ! y perdón por defraudarte sobre la "idea" .-. porque supongo que cuando hice el primer capitulo tenia una pero ya desapareció o.O, y por eso en este capi, que por cierto lo hize hace 20 minutos xD ...cambio de rumbo xD hhaha:$ asi que mil disculpas! n.n _

_Bueno los quiero :) Y ahora si la historia xD_

_oh oh.. aviso xD... ya saben.. "los personajes de Danny Phantom no me pertenecen.. en lo absoluto.. pues son de Butch Hartman :DDD pero si lo fueran... que no quiere decir que lo sean:P .. me quedaria con todos xDDD... más con danny y danni y sam 3 etc... xD okno xD bueno bueno ya:D_

* * *

_[pensamientos-aclaraciones] –Letra cursiva_

[personaje-narración] –Letra normal

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - 2**_:_

_**(Anterior)**_

_**- **__T_enia que ir a hablar con Clockwork lo mas rápido posible… aunque había un problema, el portal de mi casa no funcionaba debido a un accidente 3 meses atrás, donde yo en parte fui el culpable…más el único portal disponible estaba en Wisconsing con el cabeza de queso.. Vlad Masters_…__** -**_

_**El capi ….**_

_**POV- DANNY.**_

Bien, antes que nada, mi plan original era –ira a buscar al culpable, tal ves darle una paliza y rescatar a mi familia, no?, si bueno…. Pero como todo en mi vida se complica xD jamas pensé en que pensaría la policía cuando decidi "escabullirme" de ellos, por escasos momentos.. _-gracias a mis poderes_- … , para venir a casa. La verdad crei que pasaría desapercibido, pero en realidad se complico mas la situación… verán.. la policía ahora estaba buscándome, creían que el "secuestrador" había olvidado "secuestrarme" la noche anterior y ahora había dado conmigo y me había raptado ¬¬' o que yo podría tener respuestas que el "secuestrador" no quería que diera... la verdad no se de donde sacan estas ideas.. pero el caso es que en pocas palabras soy un fugitivo de la ley xD .. si bueno… siempre crei que sería divertido, pero no, No lo es ._.

Así que el pensamiento más lógico que mi mente pudo darme fue el no regresar, pues si regresaba me interrogarían, y no podía decir .. _"Sí, oficial, me habían secuestrado pero escape y ahora ahora estoy acá, vivito y coleando"_ jajajajaja xD con solo pensarlo - sonaba demasiado tonto ¬¬ y me atiborrarían de preguntas que no podría responder y la otra opción seria la verdad… la cual era "_Perdone Oficial, es que quería volver a casa y utilice mis poderes fantasmas para regresar, porque si usted no lo sabe yo soy "invisobill" digo ¬¬ "danny phantom" … y este también sonaba así .._

La verdad ninguna de las dos opciones me ayudaba, asi que decidí empezar mi búsqueda, _-'bueno técnicamente la empezaría mañana, porque ya era tarde, pero ustedes me entienden hehe'- _ aunque eso significara mas problemas en el futuro si es que regresaba ._.

Pero a su debido momento debía saber que hacer o no?, bueno eso esperaba, en fin.. mañana iría con Masters.. Vlad masters… la verdad no nos llevamos demasiado bien pero no nos hemos matado aún, asi que algo es algo, pero esperaba no toparme con el… como quien dice – ir a su mansión, usar su portal y salir desapercibido- sí.. eso haría… y Así paso la noche.. hasta que mi mente dejo de molestarme en lo que, que "pasaría después" y me dejó dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante muy pero muy temprano… nah, mentira, eran pasadas la 10:00 de la mañana, pero para mi es temprano.. aunque para Jazz es algo inhumano –jajaja bueno soy inhumano, así que esta bien xD.. y es que en verdad tengo el sueño pesado y bueno…

- _Ahhh _-suspiró, el recordar a Jazz me trajó de vuelta a la realidad… tenía que encontrarlos.. así que no sé que estaba esperando .. Me encamine hacia el baño y tome una ducha y en 10 minutos ya estaba listo… _este día sería demasiado largo_ – pensé- _y los que le siguen probablemente también …_

Baje las escaleras, como lo hacia cada día, hasta que note un delicioso olor tan familiar y en eso, me detuve en seco…

_-¿Cómo? _– fue lo primero que mi confusa mente se pregunto…

Baje corriendo las escaleras, como quien dice –el ultimo día de clases- cuando todos salen como si hubiera una bomba en el colegio, bueno.. eso es poco a como baje las escaleras, creo que mis saltos "humanos" superan mis "poderes" xD pero bueno … en un segundo más ya me encontraba frente a la cocina, donde pude confirmar lo que mi nariz percibió…

Allí, en la mesa …se encontraba realmente repleta.. había, Hot-cakes, huevo con tocino, - _desayuno_- galletas? _Espera -Que era eso?-_ acaso … era tarta!, mi madre hacia eso cuando era un día especial.. Esperaa… MI MADRE?

Volteo hacia un lado y ella esta allí, sacando algo del horno… en eso ella voltea y me sonríe como mi madre suele hacerlo.. _–todo estaba bien, técnicamente hasta que dijo…._

Hola Danny, ¿Cómo has amanecido cielo? –

… - No pude articular palabra alguna.. _Eso no podía ser verdad.. sonaba muy real, pero comoo?_

_Danny, Cariño, ¿te sientes bien? – Me preguntó ¿preocupada?_

…_- Ahí estaba de nuevo, mi mente y mi boca no estaban conectadas …_

_Dannyy! – Me dijo y me tomo por los hombros, y fue allí cuando reaccione.._

La mire fijamente, tenia un rostro de preocupación, pero mi mente tardaba mas de lo normal en reaccionar hasta que momentos después pude decirle algo..

_Mamá? – _le pregunte temiendo la respuesta aunque eso suene ilógico.

_Sí Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? .. te pasa algo? Estas muy pálido, ¿que tienes? … _

_Yo.. nada ..ma-má.. debo irme ... – _Corri lo mas rápido que pude.. escaleras arriba.. creo que más rápido de lo que baje, si eso puede ser posible.

_Entre a mi cuarto y de un portazo cerré la puerta.. Mi mente seguía todavía procesando… Damn! No se porque tarda tanto en procesar algo ahora… pero dejando eso de lado.._

_-Como, que?, cuando? – _eran las preguntas que rondaban en mi

_Ella esta bien, entonces.. los demás también, no? _– me dije.-_ Pero como? .. yo.. lo habré soñado?... ¿todo? ..NO, imposible, todos mis recuerdos estan muy claros … cuando Sali de casa esa noche, cuando regrese, cuando los busque, cuando me detuvieron y escape, las investigaciones de desaparición, la sangre de "ningún lugar" en el sótano, la soledad, mi culpabilidad. TODO! Acaso todo eso fue irreal?_

_Lo imagine todo? ¡Pero que demonios! Todo era tan real.. ¡Oh Dios!_

_-Ah.- .. supongo que así esta mejor, bueno todos estamos bien, ¿verdad?, entonces todo lo imagine.. okay.. entonces ..- acabo de quedar como un tonto frente a mamá.-_

Bajo de nuevo… todavía con cierto temor a que lo que vi momentos antes, haya sido imaginación mía _– de nuevo-_ , como lo que les sucedió en ese sueño raro que tuve,_ - si, lo de "secuestro" y "desaparecidos" lo tome como un sueño – _

_-Mamá- lo _pense y lo dije.

-_Oh Cariño! , ya estas mejor?, ¿que sucedió?_

_-Eh .._ –( la verdad no tenia como explicar lo de momentos antes, asi que opte por cambiar de tema) – _Mmm.. que es eso?_ – dije apuntando hacia la mesa

- _Haha, creí que no lo notarías, he preparado tu tarta favorita, pero antes a desayunar… -_

_-Sí claro – eh.. este .. Mamá .. y Jazz?y Papá?_ – Pregunté con temor? …De nuevo el temor a una respuesta negativa)

-Tu padre esta abajo en el laboratorio y Jazz esta en la biblioteca, acuérdate que ayer dijo que no se puede concentrar aquí, para su exámen de ciencias, así que fue a estudiar a la biblioteca**-**

_**- **__¿Ayer?_ **–** Pregunté .. Más bien, pensé pero también lo dije ._. Problemas de conexión entre mi mente y mi boca ¬¬ , bueno… se supone que ayer, bueno los recuerdos que tengo de "ayer" son mi soledad y yo deambulando por la casa y "planeando" que hacer por la "desaparición" … pero eso no sucedió porque fue un sueño… entonces …estaba el dia anterior a ese… que fue el de nuestra cena "familiar" .. cuando sali y … bueno se saben el resto...

- _Sí, ayer …en la cena _– Me miro extrañada.

- _Ah sí, la cena, ya recuerdo_ –Dije cogiendo otro hot-cake …no muy convencido -

Recorde que si lo que paso.. no paso.. o sea lo de mi "sueño"…entonces la noche anterior había sido la cena, y no lo de estar solo en casa como había soñado.. entonces me puse a pensar… si en mi "sueño" yo "soñaba" que yo salía por ese fantasma y que por eso mi familia desaparecían… pero si en la realidad… ellos están aquí, o sea, que jamás desaparecieron, entonces que hize en el momento en el que en el "sueño" yo salía a buscar al fantasma ¿? – sii… hasta yo me confundi o.O …xDD

Porque esta claro que yo nunca Sali.. pues si hubiera salido no estarían ellos aquí.. entonces? … -Ahh- esto me dio dolor de cabeza… Pero tengo que averiguarlo.. aunque suene loco ..

_-Mamá_- la llame- _¿Qué hice después de la cena? – _Vale eso fue muy directo y sonaba un poco raro –pensé-

- Ella se me quedo viendo más extrañada que anteriormente pero me respondió - _Bueno cariño, la verdad … no sé .. supongo que debiste jugar con Tucker a ese videojuego que os gusta tanto._

- _Ella no sabe_ – pensé – _y el recuerdo que tengo de esa noche es que yo sali y regrese y todos se habían ido pero ese fue un simple sueño, entonces porque no puedo recordar lo que "realmente" sucedió esa noche.. **–**…**-** _Mmm.. Bueno termine_- _dije tomando mi plato y llevándolo a la estufa** -** _debo irme! …Ire a ver a Tucker y Sam, nos vemos Mamá y gracias-_

Me dirigí rumbo a la salida… tenia que buscar respuestas y quien mejor que ellos para saberlas, claro que si quería saber que paso ese día y porque rayos no lo recordaba bien… pues si recordaba algo.. pero era parte de ese "sueño" .. pff… bueno.. Tendría que preguntarles a Tucker y Sam, pero de una manera mas sutil y no tan directa… tendría que formular bien mis preguntas.. *Antes de cerrar la puerta escuche a mi madre decir..

-Bien cariño! Cuídate y llega temprano a casa –

Y con eso cerré la puerta..

* * *

Thaaanks so much! xD n.n ¡Gracias por leer!

-Moon wh.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola:) Lo sé lo sé! Perdonenme! D: es que ... veran... tengo muchas excusas para contarles pero les contare las mas creibles... Un elefante rosa con una marioneta en su trompa entro a mi casa un sabado por la noche y borro todos mis documentos, fin. Hahahah no se crean :$ no no, ya bien :( la verdadera razon y motivo fue de que como ya les habia mencionado antes, no soy buena relatando... y mis ideas solo vienen una vez y bam! se van y nunca regresan... asi que es por ello que he fallado mucho :c y creo que por cada capi.. que en realidad solo llevo uno pero esta dividido en 3 ahora xD porque escribo y lo subo y asi xD asi es mi cabeza._. bueno.. el motivo en resumen fue 'vacaciones' y 'falta de imaginacion o seguimiento de historia' ._. la idea, ha cambiado 3 veces.. porque apenas llevo 3 veces de subir capi xD y solo queria decirles que lo siento :( _

_Y quiero agredecer por sus visitas :D que la verdad no crei que tuviera tantas ._. bueno para algunas no son tantas xD pero para mi si xD, aunque solo tengo 2 reviews :C me gustaria que porfavor me comentaran, ya sea lo malo o bueno, o como mejorar, o alguna idea... de seguimiento.. ya saben no soy buena en eso de ideas ._. cada vez le cambio algo ._. y bueno en este capi me tarde 1 hora ._. aunque estaba viendo la tele *-* _

_Oh oh y quiero agredecer a Karel-Uzumaki y YAkii ^^ por sus coments ! Mil gracias n.n y a AleesaRi por su Privatemensaje^^ _

_Ya saben... Los personajes no me pertenecen.. y blablabla... :( boné el fic..._

* * *

_[pensamientos-aclaraciones] –Letra cursiva_

[personaje ] –Letra normal

(aunque aveces no sigo el orden anterior ) hahah xD

**Capitulo 2 - 3**

_**(Anterior)**_

Me dirigí rumbo a la salida… tenia que buscar respuestas y quien mejor que ellos para saberlas, claro que si quería saber que paso ese día y porque rayos no lo recordaba bien… pues si recordaba algo.. pero era parte de ese "sueño" .. pff… bueno.. Tendría que preguntarles a Tucker y Sam, pero de una manera mas sutil y no tan directa… tendría que formular bien mis preguntas.. *Antes de cerrar la puerta escuche a mi madre decir..

-Bien cariño! Cuídate y llega temprano a casa –

Y con eso cerré la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**POV- DANNY.**_

_*En verdad mi mente estaba confundida… muy confundida… ¿Cómo un simple sueño te puede traumar de por vida? Bueno.. no traumar, pero fue tan …REAL! .. que ahora me resulta imposible olvidar … y que algunas veces me hace dudar de la realidad … -Naaa…- supongo que exagero… si todos estamos bien, no debería preocuparme por un tonto sueño, verdad?...*_

_. - Eso no es verdad Sam, los fantasmas si se pueden enamorar!, allí esta danny..- dijo tucker._

_.- Danny es un humano también –cuestiono sam._

_.- Pero también un fantasma, ¿verdad Danny? – Turcker dijo – Danny?!... DANNY!?-_

_Y …. _ZAAAZ! _Un fuerte golpe se escucho … _

. - ¿Danny? ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Sam preocupada.

.- Si viejo, eso debió doler– ahora fue el turno de hablar de Tucker.

_En eso mi mente me trae a la realidad, creo que estaba muy sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta por donde caminaba y …cuando reaccione estaba -abrazando el piso ^^- _

.- Eh? Qué paso?- Me levanto como si nada … como si fuera lo mas normal/común del mundo …

.-¿Como que que paso? Te has caído! .. acaso no lo vez? ..Llevabas 10 minutos en trance caminando como un zoombie o.Ó y ni siquiera nos estabas prestando atención hasta que te caíste… Hmm, seguro que no tienes una contusión .. emorragia…o algo -dijo Tucker.

.- Si Danny, hay algo que te preocupa?, puedes contar con nosotros, somos tus amigos- Dijo Sam.

**(* cambio POV *)**

.- Ehh.. no, no es nada, solo estaba pensando – dijo danny como 'despreocupado'

.- Por eso viejo, eso no es normal … ¿tienes fiebre? – Tucker dijo

Sam y danny lo fulminaron con la mirada *aunque la mirada de danny cambio a … verde, pero no el común… por escasos unos segundos* aunque nadie lo noto según…

.- Por eso digo… que pensar es importante y lleva su tiempo y meditación … jeje – dijo nervioso tucker.

El tramo que faltaba hacia Nasty Burger ya se había acabado, entonces tomaron su orden y se fueron a sentar a una mesa cercana.

.- Bueno y danny …y De que querías hablar con nosotros? – pregunto curiosa Sam

.- Si… bueno… sonará un poco extraño chicos… pero no recuerdo lo que sucedió ayer y bien quería que me dijeran que paso – _sonaba nervioso, el lo sabia… y también sabia que debía haber formulado bien lo que iba a decir pero bueno, ya que, eran sus amigos podía confiar en ellos y hasta tal vez contarles lo que el "creía" que sucedió…_

_.- _Viejo, sabia que ese golpe no te trairia nada bueno! ¡Ahora tienes alzheimer ! –

.- Tucker! Callaté -.- , Danny, pero como es eso? Acaso no sabes nada de ayer? – pregunto curiosa sam

.- Chicos es difícil de explicar… pero digamos que lo que recuerdo de ayer no sucedió es por eso que quiero saber que realmente sucedió –

.- ¿Cómo es eso que lo que recuerdas no sucedió? – Pregunto Tucker confundido- Ahora estas borracho? – dijo en tono de burla

.- *suspiro* Tuve un sueño, vale? Y lo que recuerdo de ayer fue la parte del sueño más no lo real- dijo danny con un deje de impaciencia o fastidio 'o.O'

.- Deja las bromas para después Tucker – Sam lo fulmino con la mirada luego su mirada se poso en danny – Entonces no recuerdas que paso… bueno ahora que lo mencionas… yo … hmm..tampoco recuerdo … si recuerdo haber ido a tu casa a cenar pero después de allí… nada… supongo que me fui a casa y dormi.

.- Que!? Acaso ambos tienen alzheimer ! – Tucker dijo.

.- No es eso Tucker ¬¬, No recuerdo exactamente que sucedió, pero que importa… no paso nada o sí?...- dijo Sam

.- No, no paso nada, solo preguntaba – dijo danny no muy convencido

.- Pues si te intereza, yo si recuerdo.. Tu padre nos mostro su nuevo invento, ya sabes, para antrapar fantasmas.. o para separarlos molécula por molécula hahah **–**_ *Risa extraña de tuck* danny se le quedo viendo raro_ **-** bueno… ese invento el de nombre extraño… ah! El chiste es que no funciono – dijo al fin Tucker.

.- Un invento? – dijo danny

.- Sí… me sorprende que no lo recuerden… bueno teniendo en cuenta que algunos no son buenos contigo danny, ya sabes "destruir fantasmas" "molécula por molécula" creo que es bueno que no lo recuerdes- dijo Tucker

.- Tucker! – le recrimino sam

.- ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad –

.- Bueno en parte tiene razón… bueno ya, y como era ese invento?- dijo danny curioso

.- Pues no sé, no recuerdo . - dijo Tucker

*Sam y danny tenían una gotita en la cabeza *

.- HAHAHAHA xD su expresión no tiene precio – dijo Tucker

.- Tucker! – Dijo sam por decima octava vez en el día xD

.- Vale, Vale, era… mmm… un objeto extraño, nunca lo había visto… era algo asi como una caja con una antena y un sensor y tenia una especie de 'cajoncito' que según tus padres, era para poner muestras extoplasmicas de los fantasmas o alguna cosa de su pertenecia – dijo Tucker – Sabes danny, tus padres si que están locos *o.O* si ese invento funcionara ya te hubieran atrapado.

.- Mmm.. Que raro, no sabia que estaban construyendo un nuevo invento – dijo danny sin prestar a lo ultimo que había dicho Tucker

.- Pues si que andas despistado, se supone que debes vigilar lo que hagan para los fantasmas, ya que a ti te afecta también – dijo Tucker

.- Hmp –

*Después de ese día, las cosas iban relativamente bien, sin contar algunas 'cosas' que danny dejaba pasar… *

Hace dias que no comia o dormia bien.. y siempre, desde aquel dia, a la hora de dormir… el famoso sueño llegaba.. si lo había soñado antes, los últimos 3 días para ser exactos, mas nunca le había prestado atención.. aunque esa voz se le hacia rotundamente familiar, esa voz siempre le decia, "No confies en lo que te rodea, mantente alerta danny, no dejes que te domine, no todo lo que vez es real" más el no entendia,…¿ acaso era otro sueño extraño? como cuando sintió el miedo mas grande del mundo al saber que su familia no estaba… el no lo sabia …pero después de aquel sueño ya no pudo dormir, como las noches anteriores que pasaba lo mismo…

La noche paso… y ya era de mañana, era un día relativamente normal… ya saben, levantarse temprano, bañarse, cambiarse, ordenar mochila, etc etc luego bajo a desayunar sin decir palabra alguna, despues se encamino a la escuela, en el tramo de casa a escuela, ni siquiera presto la minima atención hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la gran institución a la que iba, "casper high" … luego se encamino a su casillero… despues al salón.. y empezaron las famosas clases super divertidas y fascinantes *notese sarcasmo* , contando que los profesores que no tienen quehacer solo el hacerte sufrir con exámenes, tareas y trabajos etc.. Ah y casi me olvidaba, para ser un día normal debía haber un fantasma.. y sí había uno… Ghost box el 'fantasma de las cajas' hacia de las suyas de nuevo y mágicamente era en la hora del almuerzo..

.- Pueden explicarme como aparece tan rápido ese fantasma y porque elige esta hora para hacer algo – decía un 'poco' molesto danny.

.- No lo sé, pero no es fácil de derrotar, ve por el, Haber si se te quita el mal humor y para que puedas comer– decía Tucker

.- Tucker! – suspira- danny, hay algo que no nos dices, desde nasty Burger eres .. diferente – decía sam

.- Sí, viejo, ahora todo te molesta.. y tus poderes han estado raros últimamente –

_La verdad era que sí, desde ese dia, su humor había cambiado mucho, tal vez por el hecho de no dormir o comer tanto, y por mas que intentara olvidar, no olvidaba ese día de la 'cena' y también estaba el minúsculo problema que sus 'poderes' se habían alterado desde su 'sueño/pesadilla' pues no podia dominarlos con facilidad y además después de eso lo dejaban cansado, mas incluyendo los tontos sueños que últimamente tenia.. esa voz… era tan familiar y le advertia queno se dejara dominar, ¿Qué era eso? .. -En verdad necesito unas vacaciones –pensó._

.- No es nada chicos – dijo aparentemente tranquilo danny- Solo estoy cansado, bueno ahora regreso, 'es mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez - dijo sin más y desapareció corriendo por los pasillos, aunque lo ultimo no sono muy bien…

.-Eso es raro- Tucker dijo

.- lo dices por el cambio de humor?- dijo sam

.- Si.. y por el hecho de que lo ultimo sono extraño…

.-…vamos - dijo sam

Mientras tanto alguien estaba vigilándolos desde las sombras..

.- Mmmm.. creo que todo va de acuerdo al plan – dijo esa misteriosa voz.- pronto llegará el día en que sus poderes lo dominen.

Mientras sam y Tucker corrían tras danny… danny ya estaba peleando con el fantasma de las cajas, bueno… "peleando" no seria una buena palabra, ya que solo estaban dando vueltas, tipo de que el fantasma de las cajas estaba huyendo/ volando y detrás de él estaba danny y lo gracioso es que volaban en circulo en el aire…

.- Ven aquí, inútil, no ves que tengo muchas cosas que hacer que estarte persiguiendo- dijo danny con un deje de molestia en su voz pero aparentemente normal

.- Nunca! … nunca me atraparás porque soy el fantasma de las cajas-

Y todo seguía asi hasta que la paciencia o la poca paciencia que quedaba … de danny se fue, y algo sucedió… el aire a su alrededor empezó a ser espeso.. pesado.. que hasta era difícil la respiración .. los ojos de danny que actualmente eran verdes se cambiaron a un 'verde soldado o verde fuerte' aunque parecían totalmente negros…

Tal vez.. tal vez .. danny iba a acabar de una vez por todas con el fantasma de las cajas… aunque no fuera una gran amenaza, se veía a leguas que danny había perdido la poca cordura que tenia, asi que podía matar a cualquiera que tuviera en frente…

Y antes de que algo más pasara… el apareció…

Era muy parecido a danny, en lo físico, pero tal vez no mucho… estaba frente a danny pero de espaldas a sam y Tucker.

.- Detente _– Fue lo que dijo._

*En eso el fantasma de las cajas ve la apariencia del chico nuevo y de su contrincante 'danny' pero al verlo vio algo extraño en el, todo era normal, excepto su mirada .. su mirada mostraba un rotundo odio, hacia quien? No lo sabia, solo sabia que lo miraba como si fuera su próxima victima… pero al ver que danny desvió la mirada para ver al 'nuevo' en un claro instinto de saber quien lo había interrumpido cuando estaba por atacar… entonces el fantasma de las cajas… escapa… creo que al parecer no le gusto tener a 2 dannys frente a el y uno con clara intención de aniquilarlo.*

.-¿Quién es ese? _– pregunto susurrando Tucker_ _refiriéndose al 'nuevo' ser que estaba ante_ ellos - Ehh! El fantasma de las cajas es un cobarde_. – dijo cuando el fantasma de las cajas salio huyendo-_

Tucker y sam estaban a cierta distancia de danny pero considerablemente cerca para poder observar y escuchar con atención.

.-No lo sé, Tuck, y eso no es lo importante! ¬¬ , danny esta actuando raro… y ese chico creo que quiere que deje de hacer lo que hace_- dijo sam_

.-No me escuchaste? Dije que te detuvieras – _dijo otra vez esa voz que correspondia al chico 'nuevo' con un tono altanero_

.- Bueno… tal vez quiere que danny regrese a la normalidad pero su forma de pedirlo es bastante rara _– menciono tuck_.

.-Tu…no tienes que decirme que hacer _– le contesto danny .. o eso creo… era danny .. mas su voz había cambiado._

.- Si tal vez… y creo que a Danny no le gusto _– dijo sam._

.-Tu no eres así, recapacita- _dijo esa voz en tono fuerte-_ tus poderes te están dominando, no los dejes, esa es tu 'pesadilla personal', lo recuerdas? _– ahora lo dijo comprensivo y .. ¿preocupado?_

.- Sus poderes lo dominan? Tucker…. Esto es grave, eso no había pasado desde hace meses, se supone que el ya los controla- _dijo preocupada sam._

.- Lo sé, y acuérdate que su mitad fantasma es diferente a la de vlad… o sea que si puede llegarlo a dominarlo y tomar su lugar- _dice igualmente preocupado Tucker_- Espera… y ese nuevo… porque le preocupa también? … hasta se parece a danny…

.- ¿Qué dices?-

.- Que no ves Sam, de espaldas es igualito-

.-Mmm.. creo que tienes razón,o_o danny habra pasado otra vez por el atrapa sueños fenton?-

.- No lo creo… es despistado, un poco orgulloso, últimamente malumorado y…

.- TUCKER!

.- digo…no es tan tonto, ya paso por eso una vez.

.- ¬¬

Mientras en otra conversación….

.- Cállate, tu no eres nadie, no me conoces – _dijo una voz extraña… que raramente provenía de danny _

.-En eso estas equivocado – _dijo en tono altanero de nuevo…-_ Si soy alguien _…y -(Al parecer iba a continuar hablando pero se detuvo )-…_Y Claro que te conozco Danny_.- dijo en tono otra vez comprensivo (si creo…,que tal vez sufre bipolaridad o_O )_

_.- _HA!_ – dice prepotente danny _– NO eres una amenaza para mi, ¿acaso quieres pelear?, has dejado que ghost box escapara, asi que estoy libre.

.- No danny, no he venido a eso-

.-¿Acaso te conozco? Tienes un rotundo parecido a mi … lado humano.. – _Dijo 'danny' de ojos negros con un deje de ironía y ¿asco?_ – pero no…a mi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Son igualitos! –

.- Lo sé-

.- Será su gemelo malvado?

.- No creo que sea malvado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Era cierto, el chico 'nuevo' era perfectamente un clon de danny en parte humana pero también en parte fantasma, por ejemplo, los ojos eran de un tono más azul, no como los de danny en humano, más mezclado con verde..tampoco como danny en fantasma .. era una mezcla de ambos un…. –azul verdoso- ¿? Pero actualmente resaltaba mas el azul que el verde pero en verdad eran hermosos.. y su cabello era parecido al de danny, solo que mas largo y escandaloso.. y también el hecho de que era de dos colores, la parte baja era negro (en verdad casi la mayoría de este) y la parte de arriba blanca/plateada. Iba vestido como un chico normal, jeans negros con una extraña raya en la terminación de estos… color plateada, una camiseta azul marino pero arriba de esta una sudadera normal… idéntico al pantalón… pues era negra pero las terminaciones de las mangas y el cuello tenia esa misma raya plateada…y traía tenis plateados con una franja negra al igual que las cintas… en verdad era un retrato de danny.*

.- hmp.. no me gusta tu manera de expresarte, sabes?

.- Ha! Como si me importara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Danny esta rarito

.- Danny no es rarito! – dijo sam con un tono amenazante y un tic en el ojo.

.- o_O :pokerface: Dije que esta! No que es! Y no me referia a ese termino si no a como actua, sam!

.- Ahh, es verdad! , lo que no sé, es porque hay dos dannys y porque nuestro danny se comporta tan extraño

.- Buenas preguntas … espera.. 'nuestro'?

.- es para diferenciarlo del otro ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-hmp, Creo que el estar en ese estado no te beneficia, pues no te reconoces a ti mismo- dijo con calma- la verdad no quería hacer esto, pero si permaneces mas tiempo asi es peligroso… asi que…

Y con eso el chico nuevo se acercó a gran velocidad a danny, el cual apenas pudo reaccionar cuando ya lo tenia frente a el y lo atacó, hasta que danny cayo al pavimento e hizo un 'no tan profundo pero igualmente doloroso' 'cráter' en el suelo…

.- Viste eso! Fue estupendo! – dijo Tucker

.- Estamos de parte de danny, recuerdas? -.-

.- Si lo sé, pero sus movimientos son geniales, ademas es el gemelo de danny

.- Ni siquiera estamos seguros de eso¬¬

.- No negaras el parecido…

.- Hmp…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- hahah, debes poner mas atención y no bajar la guardia, danny-

.- esta me las pagarás- dijo danny levantándose del 'crater humeante' que dejo al caer – ven aquí-

Y sus ojos que actualmente eran totalmente de un verde super fuerte casi negros dejaron ver un nuevo color, era como un fuego latente… de un extraño color rojizo entre la pupila y el iris .

Con cada movimiento que hacían, la ira de 'quien sabe donde' de danny iba aumentando…

_(*Pensamientos de el chico nuevo* ) Tengo que hacerlo ahora, o no podre con el … pero que digo ¬¬, el soy yo… claro que podre.. Aunque si nuestros poderes llegan a dominarlo ahora que bajo la guardia… no será consiente de sus actos… bueno.. ni siquiera estoy seguro si lo sea ahora… y no me encuentro en una situación ventajosa para mi, ya que sigo débil después de aquel dia…_ y -AHHH!- *sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos*

.- Ha! Ahora quien no debe bajar la guardia? Eh? – dijo danny.

.- … - el chico nuevo no dijo nada y solo se recupero del golpe y elevo el vuelo de nuevo, aunque hizo una nota mental para el mismo… golpearse… por dejarse estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

.- no diras nada, eh? – dijo danny

.- no tengo porque contestarte – dijo el molesto

.- Ahhh.. ahora estas molesto… pero porque? – dijo un una voz de falso interés.

.-Tampoco tengo que responderte eso.

.- ha! Es verdad… pero te recuerdo que tu fuiste quien empezó a hablarme –

.- hmp… No tenia intención de hablarte, solo quería salvarte de que hicieras una estupidez- dijo en tono altanero.

.-Salvarme? De que? Cuál estupidez?- dijo danny enojado –

En verdad no quería provocarlo pero su otro yo era un …. "$%!% o.o ….Caso.. serio…

.- Basta de charla! – dijo sam apareciendo mas cerca de ambos.

.-Viejo, que tienes?- dijo Tucker, refiriéndose a danny

.- Ha! Otros mandones… por cierto ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo danny en un tono ligero de molestia

.- Da…n..ny, somos tus amigos…, no nos recuerdas?- dijo sam un tanto triste.

.- Amigos? Recordar? – dijo danny con ironía – Ha! Yo no tengo amigos, niña.

.- Viejo, que dices!, somos nosotros sam y Tucker!

.- Ah! Ya veo… de algun lado se me hacían familiares… los 'amiguitos' de mi parte humana… bueno.. lamento informarles que esa parte de mi ya no esta, asi que nada me conecta con ustedes humanos.

.- Callate, quien eres? ….devuélvenos a nuestro danny – decía sam

.- Ha, niña insolente! El se dio por vencido y ahora yo domino este cuerpo-

.- Eso es mentira- dijo el 'nuevo' despues de estar en silencio todo este tiempo.

.- Ha! Por favor, no me hagas reir, ahora resulta que defiendes a mi lado humano? – dijo burlon danny- acaso eres pacifista o protector de los inocentes ¿?

.-No me tentes – dijo el 'chico' nuevo… (en verdad tenia su carácter)

.- Ha! Por favor…

* * *

Gracias por leer ! Por favor hazme saber si leíste, en que me equivoco, ya saben cosas buenas malas...etc etc no me enojo, enserio:D tengan piedad de mii D: humildes mortales ._. okno, haha pero si me harian un gran favor, en el idioma que quieran enserio! entiendo todoos! okno xD, pero puedo llegar a entenderles xD ... una idea lo que sea ._. haha xD si soy bien dramatica o.o bueno Byeee! ^^

-Moon


	4. Chapter 4 the Return of a life

_Lo siento en verdad ._. bueno la verdad es que este capi lo tenia desde como octubre hehe pero lo encontre hoy por arte de magia y pues como dije antes no soy buena en esto así que cambie las ideas iniciales de la historia puesto que ya no me acuerdo de las verdaderas ideas ._. sí soy un fiasco... haha pero bueno, al recibir reviews y mensajes pues me di cuenta que tengo que terminar esto que empece... aunque no se como lo haré xD pero lo haré aunque nadie lea xD haha... ademas no es común en mi dejar cosas a la deriva... pff aunque debo disculparme puesto que esto si lo deje así :/ pero retomando gracias por su apoyo^^ y muchas gracias a mikeyla por sus bellas palabras, espero que no me haya olvidado despues de tanto tiempo ._. y aleza por su insistencia hehe lo sé lo sé, te debo muchos muñecos de danny de todos los días que no volvi ._. haha _

_¿alguien que me ayude a pagar mis deudas de muñecos de danny? nadie? enserio? ... vale me lo meresco D: haha bueno el fic!..._

* * *

_[pensamientos-aclaraciones-acotaciones] –Letra cursiva_

[personaje ] –Letra normal

(aunque aveces no sigo el orden anterior ) hahah xD

**Capitulo 2 - 3**

_**(Anterior) (Nuevo-POV)**_

.- Eso es mentira- _dijo el 'nuevo' después de estar en silencio todo este tiempo._

.- Ha! Por favor, no me hagas reír, ahora resulta que defiendes a mi lado humano? – _dijo burlón danny_- acaso eres pacifista o protector de los inocentes ¿?

.-No me tentes – _dijo el 'chico' nuevo_… (en verdad tenia su carácter)

.- Ha! Por favor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 3 parte 2.**

.- Hablo enserio, Da-ni-el - _Dijo el 'nuevo' con la misma postura de 'superioridad'_ – chicos será mejor que me dejen con el -

.- ¿Daniel? - _dijo molesto danny, dejando de lado el 'hablo enserio' del chico y la conversación anterior -_ Eso me recuerda a cierto cabeza de queso… y eso no me trae gratos recuerdos – _dijo con un deje de molestia e ira en su voz_. – y porque quieres que mis amiguitos se alejen? -

.- Eso lo sé bien, tanto como tú y como yo… no toleramos a ese hombre pero ese no es el punto ahora _– dijo_ – Necesito que regreses, y los alejo de ti porque no estas en tus cabales -

.- Ha! Porque tratas de comprenderme? No es como supieras de mi y mi trato hacia el, tu no sabes nada – _dijo de nuevo molesto danny_ – Además, ¿Porqué el afán tuyo de regresar a mi débil forma humana?

.- Nuevamente te equivocas, se de lo que es capaz y de lo que ha hecho _(…) –/nos/-(…)_ te ha hecho… Sin embargo, eso no es importante en este momento, en cuanto a mi "afán" es que agotaras tu lado humano por usar tu lado fantasma y no tendras fuerza para regresar a este estado durante varios días...

.- No creo que tu sepas lo que pase –

.- Vale, no me creas, pero ni creas que te llevaré a casa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam y Tucker….

.- Acaso ellos ya se conocen?

.- No creo sam, ellos apenas se han visto hoy…

.- pues parece una típica pelea de hermanos… y eso que yo no tengo…

.- la verdad es que sí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Ni quien te lo haya pedido- dijo danny

.- Deja de actuar como un niño mimado.-

.- Deja de actuar como si me conocieras.-

.-Me preocupo por ti, esto no es tu manera de actuar y lo sabes.-

.-Y desde cuando a acá te preocupo? Que yo sepa no te conozco en lo absoluto, aunque como he dicho antes tu parecido a mi es extraño. – Cuestiono Danny-

.- Así que no lo recuerdas… así que ese era el precio - la voz del 'chico' sonó decepcionada y un tanto dolida.

.-Que tendría que recordar? .- _cuestiono con profunda voz danny_

.- Algo que jamás debiste olvidar hermano… - _la voz del chico cambio drásticamente a como habría sido momentos antes… ahora era una voz que declaraba seguridad._

.-HERMANO!? – Dijo Tucker mientras Sam estaba en su lugar atónita

.- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA, hermano? enserio crees que me creería ese cuento barato? Yo no tengo hermanos, ni familia,… ni amigos –_ Amenazo danny con la ya famosa extraña voz ahora en el._

.- Haré que lo recuerdes, oh ¿sabes? porque no le preguntas a la voz de tus sueños? – dijo igualmente peligro el chico

.- … ¿Cómo? – dijo un asombrado danny… _como era posible que supiera aquello…_

Sin embargo al estar divagando en sus pensamientos, el chico tomo de sorpresa a danny y lo derribo con suma facilidad y antes de que danny pudiera reaccionar, el chico saco una especie de jeringa de su chaqueta y la inyecto en danny

.- Lo siento … hermano – fueron sus únicas palabras al inyectar la jeringa..

Al instante que el líquido fue introducido, Danny cayó inconsciente en sus brazos…

Sam y Tucker corrieron hacia donde estaban danny, el cual había sido atacado por el chico… _cuyo nombre aun no sabían… _la primera en preguntar fue Sam

.- ¿Qué?! Que acabas de hacerle… tu… – pero se vio interrumpida

.-Es solo un sedante _– dijo el chico a la interrogante que la chica tenía-_ recobrará el conocimiento en escasas 2 horas… - _dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo o como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes_, sin embargo añadió - pero no podía seguir luchando más con él... su debilidad me afecta a mí también… - _al decir esto sus ojos se ensombrecieron notablemente.._

_.- ¿Q-Quién eres tú?- pregunto cautelosa Sam._

_.- ¿Por qué dijiste que eres su hermano? – pregunto Tucker_

_.- Mi nombre es Daniken y dije eso porque lo soy – dijo sin más y con eso cargo al inconsciente danny en sus brazos y empezó a caminar.._

_.- Espera.. tú… -pero sam y Tucker fueron interrumpidos al darse cuenta que el chico y danny ya no estaban …._

_.- _Pero como? Que?! Se llevó a danny, sin más… Tucker hay que ir a la policía! –

_.- _Sam.. Creo que debemos esperar un poco más, no creo que ese tipo sea malo…

.- Pero… -

.- Sam, sabes que Danny a estado diferente últimamente y me hace pensar que el único que pueda ayudarlo es el…

.- hmp_ – odiaba dar la razón a la gente y más a Tucker pero debía admitir que estaba en lo cierto.. pero esperaba no arrepentirse de confiar en daniken... mas sin embargo no se quedaría callada si danny no aparecía tenía que decírselo a alguien – _pero… _- aunque antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, Tucker se le adelanto…_

_.- _sí danny no aparece para mañana, llamaremos a la policía_- respondió Tucker como si supiera lo que pasaba en la mente de sam._

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aqui! _

_ por favore ¿review? se que no lo meresco D: pero apiadense de mi! haha n.n_

_necesito ayuda ._. ...hasta puedo endeudarme con más muñecos... :D nadie ? nadie? ._. boné :( _

_-Moon ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por la tardanza AGAIN D: ~ pero no sabia que escribir hahaha xD y el colegio no ayuda ¬¬' ~ bueno quería agradecer demasiado sinceramente ^^ a Ghost steve por sus bellos comentarios... por que estuvo conmigo al principio y luego abandone ._. y volvi casi un año después ._. y sigue conmigo o_O ( si si, son muchas caras... pero es mi forma de expresión aquí xDD haha) la verdad quiero decirte que muchísimas gracias por todo, espero en verdad no decepcionarte.. pero esto si que es frustrante! haha soy mejor una lectora... pero ya me metí aquí asi que tengo que salir, nee xD haha.. no bueno ya, quería agradecerte por tus bellas palabras y ánimos que me das, en verdad es gratificante viniendo de alguien como tu n.n.. la verdad hize una cuenta.. para tener contacto con los autores de los cuales leo sus historias ^^ pero espero un día poder yo realizar una bien haha, y espero algun día poder hablar contigo, sería un gran honor :') , bueno sin más por el momento, dejaré el capitulo n.n

-Danny no me pertenece.. aunque lo desería... lo admito... y pues su creador es Butch Hartman- ~

[_Pensamientos-aclaraciones-acotaciones]_ –Letra cursiva

[Diálogo - personaje] –Letra normal

(aunque _aveces_ no sigo el orden anterior ) hahah xD

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior…**

.- hmp – odiaba dar la razón a la gente y más a Tucker pero debía admitir que estaba en lo cierto.. pero esperaba no arrepentirse de confiar en daniken... mas sin embargo no se quedaría callada si danny no aparecía tenía que decírselo a alguien – pero… - aunque antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, Tucker se le adelanto…

.- sí danny no aparece para mañana, llamaremos a la policía- respondió Tucker como si supiera lo que pasaba en la mente de Sam

**Capítulo – "Tras la verdad"**

Danny POV

- Mhmmm….. – _El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, sentía como punzadas o finas espinas atravesar mi cerebro… "¿Qué había pasado?" era la pregunta principal que rondaba mi 'ahora' cabeza adolorida, "¿Dondé rayos estaba?" …era la segunda, "¿Por qué demonios me dolía tanto la cabeza?"… era la tercera, "¿Por qué me sentía tan débil?… incluso podría decir que como drogado…. Esa era la cuarta …. Eh..Bueno en fin demasiadas preguntas para mi gusto al dolor de cabeza, que misteriosamente se había incrementado un poco al cuestionarme demasiado. Voltee a los lados y vi que estaba en una..¿cama? uh.. esto era más raro aún… el cuarto estaba en penumbras.. Podía divisar alguno que otro mueble, como un sillón que estaba en la esquina de ese cuarto… un escritorio en el otro lado y una que otra cosa que no podía distinguir bien debido a la poca luz que entraba de la ventana al lado de la cama en la que me encontraba... y esa luz era nada más y nada menos que la luna… Espera.. ¿la luna?.. era de noche ya? y hubiera ideado más preguntas a no ser por…_

_-_Veo que has despertado, por fin.. _-__ dijo una voz proveniente de aquel sillón que había visto en mi visión rápida por el cuarto…_

_Ahora que lo pensaba, esa voz…._

_*-FLASHBACK-*_

_.- _Algo que jamás debiste olvidar hermano…_ - la voz del chico cambio drásticamente _

_.- _Haré que lo recuerdes_ – nuevamente dijo el chico - _oh ¿sabes? porque no le preguntas a la voz de tus sueños? –

_.- _Lo siento … hermano_ – fueron las últimas palabras de ese chico…antes de que cayera inconsciente…_

_*-Fin de FLASHBACK-*_

_-_-Parece que no tienes ganas de hablar _– dijo seriamente el chico.. pff.. realmente me empezaba a molestar su todo neutral y un tanto engreído de voz… _- Bueno.._ – dijo suspirando – deberías de…_

_-__¿_Quién eres_? – aunque mi objetivo era sonar un poco altanero, la debilidad que sentía, hizo que mi voz sonara como un leve susurro… ¡ahh! Como odiaba cuando me sentía así, pero lo que más me molestaba era que era frente a ese sujeto… _

_-_Ya te lo dije, o acaso no lo recuerdas? _– Me dijo con altanería, levantándose del sillón en el que estaba y caminando hacia la ventana que estaba abierta al lado de donde yo estaba, viendo el cielo estrellado… ¡¿QUEEE?! Me cuestione mentalmente.. El si pudo hablarme así, maldito sujeto desconocido …. "ya te lo dije, o acaso no lo recuerdas?" arremede nuevamente mentalmente, ya que presentía que si lo decía, mi voz me fallaría … "chico engreído" añadí… sin embargo, pensé mi respuesta y conecte esta con mi voz para poder decir…_

_-_Me refiero a realmente_ – dije con tono serio… " Genial, pude modular mi voz, sigue así danny" pensé_

_-_¿Por qué no me crees? ¿es acaso tan difícil de creer?_ –_

_Quería golpearlo… realmente lo deseaba… pero #1 La debilidad y el dolor de mi cabeza no se habían ido aún... ni siquiera sabía cómo podía mantenerme despierto.. Tenía sueño.. Mucho para mi gusto. #2 Aunque pusiera toda mi voluntad y fuerza en golpearlo, el me esquivaría y quedaría como un completo tonto si pierdo mi fuerza de mantenerme en pie segundos después… no.. eso jamás! Y #3 tenía cierta curiosidad en lo que había dicho, más bien no le creía.. quería saber por qué decía eso.. sus motivos… y bueno eso me orillo a seguir la conversación…_

_-_No, pero como crees "her- ma- no"… te creo!.. si es tan común que un desconocido llegué y diga que es tu hermano y te deje inconsciente minutos después_ – dije sarcástico … felicitándome nuevamente ya que mi voz no sonó débil. Aunque eso pareció molestarlo.. ya que se volteo hacia mí y pude ver que su mirada se clavaba fijamente en la mía, aunque la poca luz que entraba de la ventana no me dejaba ver con claridad, supe que me miraba fijamente y en ese instante juro que si me preguntan lo negaré siempre.. pero sentí ¿miedo? No, no! Algo de temor… sí.. tal vez eso… _

_-_No lo hice por gusto, sabes? – _dijo sin más volviendo a ver el 'cielo' o eso creía… enserio.. pienso que ese chico es bipolar…_

_Pero yo aún tenía ciertas dudas… sobre él, sí, pero también sobre mí, pues sabía que el "no lo hice por gusto" del chico era verdad… pues es cierto que recuerdo lo que hable con el cuándo peleamos pero siento que no era yo realmente, ni siquiera sé porque peleábamos… yo no suelo buscar problemas… bueno es cierto, que suelo meterme en ellos pero ellos me buscan, pfff… solo recuerdo sentirme normal antes de la aparición del fantasma de las cajas, pero después todo es… extraño… es como si… ¡Ahh! No de nuevo... mugre dolor de cabeza… pff.. creo que debería de dejar de cuestionarme tanto y hacer eso cuando me encuentre mejor, pero tengo demasiadas dudas, además necesito volver… no puedo quedarme aquí … espera.. ni siquiera sé dónde estoy! Pero qué diablos!... debo salir de aquí, pero como si yo…_

_-_Danny? … Danny!_ – escuché y entonces _

_-_¿eh? Me hablabas_ – dije sin reaccionar completamente _

_-_Te pregunte si te encuentras bien.. es solo que de repente te quedaste calladoy agarraste fuertemente tu cabeza_ – dijo un tanto ¿preocupado?_

_Uh? Fue entonces cuando regrese a la realidad y en efecto… mis manos rodeaban mi cabeza como si mi vida dependiera de eso… rápidamente las baje y eleve mi cabeza para observarlo y vi que me miraba fijamente de nuevo.. pero ya no con esa mirada fija de molestia o enojo, si no como preguntándose algo.. ¿curiosidad? ¿Preocupación? Tal vez… No estaba completamente seguro.. pero podría ser.._

-¿Uh?_ – dudé, ya que aún no había razonado su pregunta, más sin embargo añadí - _Oh, sí, claro, no es nad…. – _oh no, no de nuevo, no ahora! Maldigo mi cabeza en estos momentos si eso es posible!_

- Danny! - vi como corrió hacia mí pero luego todo se volvió negro…

**Daniken- POV.**

_-__Presentía que algo le ocurría a danny, el no suele quedarse callado después de una última respuesta de su "contrincante" o de la persona con la que hable, haha creo que en eso nos parecemos… bueno en fin… me sorprendió que me dejara tener la última palabra en 'nuestra' conversación actual, y no objetará nada, como suele hacerlo siempre... hasta que voltee a verlo nuevamente y vi su mirada perdida… ¿Acaso estaba recordando algo?, ¿Qué era lo que estaba recordando o pensando?, Me estaba cuestionando eso, cuando vi que de un momento a otro, se agarraba la cabeza con demasiada fuerza, como si le doliera un montón… además su expresión no era de menos… Intente llamarlo varias veces, pero no me escuchaba, hasta que por ultimo opte por gritarle, cuando lo hice, vi que si reacciono al contestarme, pero no completamente…_

_Le pregunte si se encontraba bien nuevamente.. pero tardo en contestarme.. pero cuando lo hizo, volvió esa expresión en su rostro.. Supe que algo andaba mal, así que corrí hacia él, pero solo fue para atraparlo inconsciente en mis brazos._

* * *

_¿Bien? ¿Mal? ... _ah! lo que sea esta bien ^^ :c por favore! hacermelo saber!_ -¿Review? _se los agradecería mucho.

_-Moon_


	6. Chapter 6

Me he endeudado con otro fic :I haha VD! ._. sí.. si, no aprendo :'( haha bueno quiero agradecer a Yakii-586-muchas gracias por tu review amigac: y lo siento, es que cuando me fui perdí comunicación con los de aquí, pero te quiero decir que muchas gracias por estar conmigo desde el principio n.n oh, y tengo que pasarme again por 'Quimica' me fascino:B haha también a  Ghost Steve, que se que decepciono a cada rato xD haha pero siempre me perdona xD haha y por su inmenso apoyo desde el principio también, siempre me deja review aunque no lo meresca...:'( haha Muchisimas gracias (: y Also Kayla Phantomhive, que le encanto que Danny este triste haha, te comprendo amiga, a mi me gusta cuando sufren los personajes... primero y luego ya terminan en un final 'feliz' (entre comillas) haha oh oh! y es phantomhive por kuroshitsujii? o como se escribe? o.o haha lo amo tmb! de hecho me llamo la atención por el "phantom" y dije lo veré, y desde allí me encanto... haha xD bueno eos nada que ver n.n'

Bueno, Les quiero decir que muchas gracias! Gracias por su tiempo de leer y de escribirme review n.n lo aprecio un montón! los quiero :)

[_Pensamientos-aclaraciones-acotaciones]_ –Letra cursiva

[Diálogo - personaje] –Letra normal

(aunque aveces no sigo el orden anterior ) hahah xD

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior…**

_-__Presentía que algo le ocurría a danny, el no suele quedarse callado después de una última respuesta de su "contrincante" o de la persona con la que hable, haha creo que en eso nos parecemos… bueno en fin… me sorprendió que me dejara tener la última palabra en 'nuestra' conversación actual, y no objetará nada, como suele hacerlo siempre... hasta que voltee a verlo nuevamente y vi su mirada perdida… ¿Acaso estaba recordando algo?, ¿Qué era lo que estaba recordando o pensando?, Me estaba cuestionando eso, cuando vi que de un momento a otro, se agarraba la cabeza con demasiada fuerza, como si le doliera un montón… además su expresión no era de menos… Intente llamarlo varias veces, pero no me escuchaba, hasta que por ultimo opte por gritarle, cuando lo hice, vi que si reacciono al contestarme, pero no completamente…_

_Le pregunte si se encontraba bien nuevamente.. pero tardo en contestarme.. pero cuando lo hizo, volvió esa expresión en su rostro.. Supe que algo andaba mal, así que corrí hacia él, pero solo fue para atraparlo inconsciente en mis brazos._

* * *

_**Daniken POV.**_

_Vale. Tal vez era mi culpa. Sé que no se gana nada con recriminarse uno mismo de algo que ya está hecho… pero yo sentía que era mi culpa y el único modo de no sentirla tanto era regañándome a mí mismo… bueno estas horas que he pasado en este cuarto esperando a que despierte he pensado que no debí traerlo así… bueno tal vez obligado sí.. Puesto que jamás me seguiría por voluntad propia… y la verdad lo apoyaba… ya que quien se iría con un desconocido que dice ser su hermano? …_

_Bueno la verdad de mi "recriminación", era que sabía que danny no había pasado buenos días antes de verlo… debido a sus constantes sueños o pesadillas… - __**en parte por mi culpa también**__-que no lo dejaban dormir … y luego sabiendo cómo era … era obvio que se ponía a idear cosas que iban más allá y descuidaba su salud en el proceso de 'pensar a fondo' __**…Mhm… creo que por eso no se le da mucho el pensar a fondo.. **__y bueno, también por los fantasmas, la escuela y sí… su orgullo… Todo eso en conjunto sería una bomba de tiempo para alguien como él.. _

_Lo miro durmiendo en la cama o tal vez inconsciente aún y me pongo a pensar que… Sí.. siempre fui el más fuerte de los dos. Me río. Si el me escuchará probablemente el inconsciente ahorita sería yo. El y su temperamento son dignos de admirar pero también es un peligro para su enemigo e incluso para el mismo… pff… bueno eso no tiene importancia ahora… ya debería haber despertado o a menos que se esté haciendo el dormido ¿?_

_Me levanto del sillón en el que estaba, en el proceso miro hacia la ventana… probablemente serían la de la mañana, la verdad yo nunca fui bueno en relacionar la posición del sol con la hora… ese era Danny y su complejo de astronauta… -__**me rió mentalmente, recordando cuando bromeaba con él, sobre aquel sueño de ser astronauta – **__Me encamino hacia la cama, el sigue con los ojos cerrados y su respiración neutral… Mhm.. está durmiendo solamente… creo que debe estar cansado en verdad.. _

_Lo veo por última vez, antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarme hacia la puerta de la habitación… _

_Sí, esa era la habitación donde yo vivía.. solo temporalmente… Ya había roto muchas reglas para dar con Danny… la regla de "tomar prestado" era otra más a mi lista. Sí, sí.. poseí al antiguo dueño de aquel departamento y eso hizo que me diera amablemente sus llaves y un poco de dinero para mi sobrevivencia. __**–Sonrió-**__ Soy un fantasma, pero eso no significa que mi lado humano no tenga hambre… aunque puedo aguantar semanas sin alimento humano.. pero para que estar con hambre innecesaria? Ah y bueno.. creo que actualmente el dueño se encuentra en Miami en unas largas vacaciones… es un "tío" generoso… y por tío.. me refiero a que dono su departamento a su 'sobrino lejano de Inglaterra' .. que amable sujeto._

_Bueno ahora, tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer como, __**primero**__… devolverle sus memorias a Danny y explicarle absolutamente todo o casi todo… y procurar no dañar su estado mental con la verdad oculta de la que cree que es su vida… sí, eso sería un tanto difícil. _

_**Segundo..**__ Hacer pagar a Vlad por lo que ha hecho, jamás le perdonaré haberle hecho eso a mi familia, solo por el deseo de vengarse de mi padre, ni por haber alejado a Danny de nosotros ._

_**Tercero**__… planear como hacer todo eso es un límite de tiempo __**–frustración-**__ pff… solo tenía máximo 2 meses más, si bien me iba… ya había desperdiciado 4 meses, si se demoraba más… todo sería en vano, ya no habría vuelta atrás para Danny ni para el… _

_Todo era solo un juego …. Y el creador de aquel, era Masters. _

_Ah… bueno.. lo importante ahorita es *comida* . – Corro hacia la salida del departamento – "… sí .. tengo hambre" - Iré a por hamburguesas a Nasty Burger, pero debo ir antes de que despierte danny. Miro el tráfico... –Oh dios – o tal vez esto demore más… Maldigo esas veces cuando no puedo cocinar algo decente…. Pero qué.. –Golpeó mi cabeza- _Idiota. He estado todo este tiempo en mi apariencia de fantasma.

Me hago invisible y antes de salir, atravieso la habitación donde se encuentra Danny, 'Sigue dormido' –pienso -, y veo que se estremece y busca el calor de las sabanas, sí.. su sentido fantasma se ha activado con mi presencia… bueno por lo menos no ha debilitado en si todos sus poderes, lo miró por última vez y sin más salgo por la ventana.

3 cuadras antes de Nasty Burger, aterrizo en un callejón, dejo mi apariencia fantasma para pasar a la humana… ¿la humana? Oh bueno hace mucho que no la usaba, es muy parecida a la de Danny por si querían saber.. y es… Literal.. Eh mencionado que somos gemelos, no?... bueno… pues lo somos y si nuestro lado fantasma es igual… nuestro lado humano es idéntico.. Ya que en lo 'fantasmal' solo varia nuestro traje o forma de vestir y nuestro pelo y ojos pero en lo 'humano' la única diferencia entre nosotros sería nuestro comportamiento… y eso es algo escalofriante… aunque tiene sus ventajas, Recuerdo que una vez hice explotar parte del laboratorio en clase de química y al que castigaron fue a mi hermano – fue realmente épico.

Al llegar a NastyBurger, pido lo usual… sí… me la he pasado comiendo esto desde que vigilo a Danny… y No, no les recomendaría hacerlo aunque están muy sabrosas. Cuando estaba a punto de salir escucho a Tucker.

- **Danny!**

Intento hacer como que no lo escuche y me encamino rápidamente a la entrada del establecimiento pero antes de abrir la puerta, siento que alguien me abraza por detrás.

**-Danny!, ¿donde habías estado? estábamos tan preocupados por ti** –_dice Sam con cara de preocupación deshaciendo el abrazo y luego su mirada cambia a una de completa recriminación –_ **porque no nos dijiste que estabas bien!, estuve toda la noche llamando a tu celular… Ayer, ese sujeto… tu…**

**-Estoy bien, Sam** – _Interrumpí fingiendo ser Danny, ya no me quedaba de otra, tenía que fingir, me habían visto ya… 'Yo y mi idea de venir a comprar comida', ¿No pude aguantarme hasta que despertara Danny y decirle todo? Ahora tenía que salir de esta… pero ¿Cómo?_

**_-Viejo, que bueno que estas bien, nos tenías muy preocupados… bueno más a Sam.. Tu sabes que ella t.. –_**

_Fue interrumpido por un suave codazo de parte de Sam._

_-_**Ouch! Oye!**_ – dijo Tucker adolorido_

_-_**Cállate Tuck, y bien, Danny, '¿cómo estás?, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? ¿te encuentras bie…**

**-Sam, tranquila!, deja respirar a Danny, que no vez que le dio una paliza ayer su hermano gemelo malvado-**

**-Él no es su hermano y no creo que sea malvado… además no le dio una paliza! Se lo llevo inconsciente !**

**-Pero …-**

**-Chicos, chicos! Estoy bien, en verdad. Acabe con él, siempre lo hago ¿no?** –_ Termine con una sonrisa intentando dar mi mejor actuación y creo que lo logré ya que Tucker añadió_

**-Ves Sam! Te lo dije! Danny siempre es el vencedor –**

**-Creo que tienes razón, Tucker, me alegra que estés bien Danny-**

**-Vamos a celebrarlo!, qué tal si nos juntamos hoy, libre de fantasmas como en los viejos tiempos…**_** -** dijo Tucker pasando su brazo en los hombros de Danny._

_-_**Ehh**…_ - no se me ocurría nada, hasta que mi experiencia al mentir afloró – _**Lo siento, chicos, no puedo, prometí volver a casa después de hacer los mandados, además de que tengo que llevar varias cosas más antes de llegar… y ya voy tarde…**_ - me excuse, implorando que se tragaran este cuento improvisado y lo hicieron._

**_-_Oh, bueno, no hay problema Danny, podemos hacerlo después…**

**-Sí, puede ser en mi casa saliendo de la escuela el viernes**-_ dijo Sam_

_- _**Sí, ese día será libre de fantasmas, eh que dices Danny? …**_ - dijo Tucker esperando la respuesta de 'Danny'_

**_-_Sí, claro, por mi está bien**_ – dije con una falsa sonrisa- _**entonces nos vemos chicos.**

_**-Nos vamos, Danny-** dijeron al unísono._

'_Danny' salió como alma que lleva el diablo de allí… a la tercera cuadra dejo de correr y sin que fuera visto se transformó y alzo el vuelo._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer ! ^^ -Moon


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Cuál es mi realidad?

Bueno otra vez es viernes :D y odio los exámenes .-. hahah aunque hoy Sali 'temprano' porque no presente, como soy bien inteligente y exente :P ahaha nee! Bueno sí, pero eran exámenes fáciles los de hoy… lo que pasara el lunes… será una masacre! D: moriré lento y profundo ¿? Si eso es posible… algo no me cuadra en esa oración… -_creo que es el término "profundo" AHxD bueno, moriré nada más, nada grave n.n_ - Ahhhh… ya quiero salir de vacaciones! D: oh bueno n.n necesitaba desahogarme n.n lo siento xD… Muchas gracias por sus reviews y visitas n.n' … prometi acabar esto como de lugar así que tengo que hacerlo ._. Aunque mi cabeza no está ideando nada últimamente ¬¬' …. Perdón por faltas de ortografía... nuevamente lo acabo de escribir hace como 20 minutos o tal vez más haha es que estaba en face .-. y es un poco corto c:

~Los personajes de danny phantom no me pretenecen, creador: Butch Hartman! ~

_[- Pensamientos - ] –Letra cursiva_

[**Dialogo- personaje**] –**Letra negrita**

[Narración] Letra normal.

* * *

**-Anterior Capitulo-**

-Sí, puede ser en mi casa saliendo de la escuela el viernes- dijo Sam

- Sí, ese día será libre de fantasmas, eh que dices Danny? … - dijo Tucker esperando la respuesta de 'Danny'

-Sí, claro, por mi está bien – dije con una falsa sonrisa- entonces nos vemos chicos.

-Nos vamos, Danny- dijeron al unísono.

'Danny' salió como alma que lleva el diablo de allí… a la tercera cuadra dejo de correr y sin que fuera visto se transformó y alzo el vuelo.

**Capítulo de Hoy:**

**Danny POV.**

Me desperté sudando frío, había tenido una terrible pesadilla… Era otra vez aquel sueño atormentándome… ¿acaso era algo que sucedería? ¿_O ya sucedió_? No lo sabía, aún seguía un tanto confundido acerca de aquella noche_, ¿pero porque no podía recordar nada de lo que me contaron? _Yo recordaba… sí, pero lo que supuestamente 'recordaba' no había sucedido… así que _¿estaba volviéndome loco o qué?_ Además, ahora en aquél sueño, pesadilla, tormento o lo que fuera, aparecía esa voz, aquella voz se le hacía familiar… _pero de dónde?_

Pronto deje aquellos pensamientos de lado, al darme cuenta por fin, de donde estaba… "_¿qué había pasado?" _Pronto todos mis recuerdos volvieron al instante_… ¿acaso me había desmayado? Pero queeeee! Ese.. ese hermano suyo le había inyectado algo, sí si lo recordaba, por eso se había sentido tan débil, se las pagaría, lo atraparía y lo mandaría a la zona fantas… Espera.. ¡¿QUEE?! ¿qué diablos estaba diciendo? ¿hermano? … ahhh! Ahora si que estaba enfermo!_ Ya estaba empezando a caer en las patrañas de ese fantasma… si seguía ahí terminaría por volverse loco! Más… si era posible.

Hablando de 'ese tipo', _¿Dónde estaba?..._ oh bueno, tampoco lo quería ahí… su última conversación no había sido grata… -_ el débil frente a ese sujeto que acababa de conocer, no era digno de recordar-_

Me levante rápidamente de la cama donde estaba, aunque esto me ocasiono un leve mareo pero me repuse al instante gruñendo de lo cansado que me sentía, me encamine hacia la ventana y mire hacia el cielo… ¡OH DIOS! Eran las 11 de la mañana, bueno técnicamente las 11:25 aproximadamente… calculando la posición del sol con respecto al eje de… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Ahhh! No tengo tiempo para esto, es demasiado tarde! ¿Qué le diré a Sam y Tucker? ¡Mis padres me mataran!, y prometí a Jazz estudiar para el examen del lunes, que será difícil que cumpla eso ultimo… pero, tengo que salir de aquí ya…

Varios segundos pasaron, cuando de pronto mi sentido fantasma se activó, trate de ponerme en guardia intentando transformarme debido que me encontraba en mi forma humana, pero lo único que logre fue un enorme dolor al pasar mis aros sobre de mí, sí… estaba en modo fantasma ahora, pero de rodillas en el suelo, ¿de cuándo acá, mi transformación era dolorosa?

Creo que mi silencioso golpe… - _de mi rodillas azotar con el 'suave y bello' suelo_ -, trajeron la atención del mí 'hermano' ya que escuche pasos apresurados en dirección hacia mí y pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando al susodicho.

Se acercó a mí a gran velocidad y me pregunto si estaba bien_… ¿acaso me veo que este bien? –pensé. Me sentía hecho una "*****", pero claro que jamás se lo diría, por alguna extraña razón no me agradaba la idea de que la gente me viera débil y por aún más extraña razón… no me agradaba en lo absoluto que esa persona fuera precisamente el._

_Trato de ayudarme a levantarme, pero yo me levante antes de que lo intentara y le respondí:_

_**-Estoy bien, estoy bien **__– dije exasperado tratando de sonar lo más 'bien' posible._

_El solo me miro con una ceja alzada, ¿es que acaso estaba analizándome? Pero pronto su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa y luego a una de curiosidad. _

**-¿Por qué estás en modo de fantasma? – **me preguntó curioso.

-**Porque quería estar así, ¿algún problema con eso?** – dije sin más… cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo de frente.

-**No, no ninguno** – dijo entre divertido_… ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Me pregunté, hasta que añadió.. – _**Eso solo que es extraño**_** – **_me miró_**- **_**pues pensé que debilitaría más tu parte fantasma, lo que por ende ocasionaría que no pudieras transformarte o usar tus poderes en un corto periodo de tiempo- **finalizo con una sonrisa inocente.

_Y todo hizo 'click' en mi cabeza… entonces era verdad!, ese sedante no era cualquier cosa… esta vez sí me las pagaría… ¿quién se creía que era? .. vale vale, ya le había preguntado eso y me había respondido que mi hermano, vaya tio. Entonces la pregunta aquí sería.. ¿Por qué diablos hizo eso?_

_Mi mirada era de clara estupefacción y enojo… entonces a eso se debía el dolor al pasar los aros de luz para dar lugar a mi forma fantasma… esta vez sí que lo mandaría a la zona fantasma pero en un encerrado en un termo!_

**Antes de que me reclames algo**_ – añadió – _**lo hice para protegerte…**

**¿Protegerme? ¿Protegerme de qué exactamente? – **dije con claro enojo en mi voz** – Tú estás loco **– añadí –** Mira, no sé a qué viene esto de que somos hermanos, tampoco a porque tu preocupación o tu acoso o como gustes verlo, ni el hecho de que tu forma 'fantasmal' se parezca a la mía que he de añadir que es escalofriante, además eres un fantasma, he de decirte que he acabado con muchos fantasmas y tú no serás la excepción, los asuntos pendientes que tengas arréglalos y déjame en paz. **

**Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? **– dijo calmado** – No soy un fantasma, ah Danny, danny, danny, siempre has sido igual, en verdad me alegra que no hayas cambiado pero porque no puedes creerme, he dicho la verdad! pero si no me crees tendré que mostrártela **

Dicho esto, desapareció de mi vista, trate de localizarlo por el cuarto hasta que sentí que algo entraba en mí… _"demonios_"- maldecí "Maldito fantasma ¿_se había atrevido a tomar posesión de mí? No, no se lo permitiría, pero era demasiado fuerte o yo demasiado débil… la verdad ninguna de las dos opciones me gustaba, pero solo sabía que me estaba ganando…" Pasaron varios minutos en los que trate de expulsarlo pero no funcionaba, hasta que no pude más y sentí que mi alrededor se desvanecía nuevamente, era una sensación de como cuando caí inconsciente, pero esta vez fue diferente… todo lo "presente" se desvaneció pero en cambio llegaron a mi imágenes que yo jamás había visto… pero que se me hacían realmente conocidas… tal vez ¿las había visto antes? No no, entonces que era esa sensación?. De Pronto vino a mí una especie de vídeo.. era Jazz! Pero de unos 10 años que estaba regañando a un niño menor … espera ¿era yo? Su parecido era increíble, sí era yo… pero yo no recordaba nada respecto a que Jazz me regañara en una situación como la que se me mostraba, aparte no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían.. era como una reproducción sin sonido... luego el video se enfocó a otro niño que yacía en el suelo llorando, las lágrimas caían sin control… lo raro es que aquel niño también se parecía a mí… ¿o era yo?... ¿era acaso otro recuerdo? Sentía un remolino de emociones invadirme ¿Qué era todo aquello?, hasta que el 'video' me mostro como el primer niño al que vi que había sido regañado, se hacerlo al otro y le entrego una especie de binoculares ¿? Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que eran dos, DOS niños idénticos… la cara del niño que estaba llorando se ilumino al tener aquel objeto en sus manos. Yo no sabía realmente que era aquello pero sentía una gran alegría y melancolía… Dos muy contrarias al mismo tiempo, pronto el 'vídeo' cambio y se vio a esos mismos dos niños, pero ahora de aproximadamente 10 años, felices en un campamento, luego el 'video' enfoco a una chica y un chico ¿SAM Y TUCKER? Que hacían ellos ahí? … el video cambio nuevamente y así paso no sé cuánto exactamente pero, reaccione cuando sentí que Daniken dejaba mi cuerpo, sí… ahora sabía su nombre, no sé cómo ni porque ya que nunca lo había escuchado y él nunca tuvo la amabilidad de decirmelo, pero lo sabía, todo lo que me había mostrado eran ¿recuerdo?… esto no puede ser real… Mi vista estaba perdida, todo lo que habia visto no podía ser real, no no NO!_

_Lo había visto… sí.. Pero eso no significaba que fuera real, o si?, además… daniken o quien fuera el… era un medio fantasma… ahora lo sabía… era igual a el… y con el concepto de "igual" me refiero a IGUAL! Literal! No sabía que hacer… una parte de mi ponía en duda lo que estaba pasando, pero otra decía que aquello era verdad, que yo no pertenecía aquí… entonces que era esto? ¿En dónde estaba viviendo? ¿Mi vida estos meses era una mentira? Porque eso era lo que significaba si aceptaba los recuerdos y lo que me había dicho Daniken. _

_Todo era muy confuso para mí… _

…¿Cuál era mi realidad?...

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

Y Muchas muchas Gracias a wendylove4 :D Ghost Steve :D y :D por sus reviews!

Es grato saber que leen ^^ - Arigato!... que Alá los guarde! Okno .-. haha Que tengan un buen día ^^ bueno… muchos buenos días… no solo uno…lo que quiero decir es que, todos los días deben ser buenos, no de 'buenos días' cuando es de mañana y te acabas de despertar, porque aquí pues ya es noche.. entonces serían buenas noches, pero eso nada que ver ... eh.. ustedes me entienden xD haha Ciao!

-Moon


	8. Chapter 8

Ya perdí, mi seguimiento de subir los viernes D: haha es que se me hizo tarde ayer y pues no tenía nada para subir xD haha, pero hoy lo compense haciendo uno super largo:D pero lo corté xD porque mejor mañana subo la otra parte... es que le faltaba algo y no quería que pasara más tiempo sin subir porque luego pasa lo de hace tiempoxDD pero aqui esta sin falta el de la semana n.n' haha _-mugres examenes de... materias - haha pero ya los acabo el martes:DDD ¡por fin!..._ oh oh! y Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo, lo aprecio un montón ^^

Gracias _GhostSteve_:) por el animo haha creo que tenias razón por los exámenes, me ha ido muy bien o.O ... tengo miedo de estar en un mundo paralelo o algo así haha, nah pero me falta uno de resultado y en ese se que tal vez estoy en coma .-. nah, todo bien haha muchas gracias y sí.. ¿mortificarles la vida? fíjate que no lo había pensado, pero sí, me encanta xD haha. y KaylaPhantomhive:) aww! Arigato, me alegra saber que has vuelto a buscar la historia para continuar n.n haha siii... es que danniken, es kawaii -gemelo mayor- :B y, yukumi ¡gracias! ^^

Gracias por pasarse y por su tiempo en leer y review ^^ Thanks so much !

**~Los personajes de Danny Phantom no me pertenecen, creador: Butch Hartman! ~**

_[- Pensamientos - ] –Letra cursiva_

**[Dialogo- personaje] –Letra negrita**

[Narración] Letra normal.

* * *

**Capitulo Anterior:**

**-Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? **– dijo calmado** – No soy un fantasma, ah Danny, danny, danny, siempre has sido igual, en verdad me alegra que no hayas cambiado pero porque no puedes creerme, he dicho la verdad! pero si no me crees tendré que mostrártela**

Dicho esto, desapareció de mi vista, trate de localizarlo por el cuarto hasta que sentí que algo entraba en mí… _"demonios_"- maldecí "Maldito fantasma ¿_se había atrevido a tomar posesión de mí? No, no se lo permitiría, pero era demasiado fuerte o yo demasiado débil… la verdad ninguna de las dos opciones me gustaba, pero solo sabía que me estaba ganando…" Pasaron varios minutos en los que trate de expulsarlo pero no funcionaba, hasta que no pude más y sentí que mi alrededor se desvanecía nuevamente, era una sensación de como cuando caí inconsciente, pero esta vez fue diferente… todo lo "presente" se desvaneció pero en cambio llegaron a mi imágenes que yo jamás había visto… pero que se me hacían realmente conocidas… tal vez ¿las había visto antes? No no, entonces que era esa sensación?. De Pronto vino a mí una especie de vídeo.. era Jazz! Pero de unos 10 años que estaba regañando a un niño menor … espera ¿era yo? Su parecido era increíble, sí era yo… pero yo no recordaba nada respecto a que Jazz me regañara en una situación como la que se me mostraba, aparte no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían.. era como una reproducción sin sonido... luego el video se enfocó a otro niño que yacía en el suelo llorando, las lágrimas caían sin control… lo raro es que aquel niño también se parecía a mí… ¿o era yo?... ¿era acaso otro recuerdo? Sentía un remolino de emociones invadirme ¿Qué era todo aquello?, hasta que el 'video' me mostro como el primer niño al que vi que había sido regañado, se hacerlo al otro y le entrego una especie de binoculares ¿? Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que eran dos, DOS niños idénticos… la cara del niño que estaba llorando se ilumino al tener aquel objeto en sus manos. Yo no sabía realmente que era aquello pero sentía una gran alegría y melancolía… Dos muy contrarias al mismo tiempo, pronto el 'vídeo' cambio y se vio a esos mismos dos niños, pero ahora de aproximadamente 10 años, felices en un campamento, luego el 'video' enfoco a una chica y un chico ¿SAM Y TUCKER? Que hacían ellos ahí? … el video cambio nuevamente y así paso no sé cuánto exactamente pero, reaccione cuando sentí que Daniken dejaba mi cuerpo, sí… ahora sabía su nombre, no sé cómo ni porque ya que nunca lo había escuchado y él nunca tuvo la amabilidad de decírmelo, pero lo sabía, todo lo que me había mostrado eran ¿recuerdos?… esto no puede ser real… Mi vista estaba perdida, todo lo que habia visto no podía ser real, no no NO!_

_Lo había visto… sí.. Pero eso no significaba que fuera real, o si?, además… daniken o quien fuera el… era un medio fantasma… ahora lo sabía… era igual a el… y con el concepto de "igual" me refiero a IGUAL! Literal! No sabía que hacer… una parte de mi ponía en duda lo que estaba pasando, pero otra decía que aquello era verdad, que yo no pertenecía aquí… entonces que era esto? ¿En dónde estaba viviendo? ¿Mi vida estos meses era una mentira? Porque eso era lo que significaba si aceptaba los recuerdos y lo que me había dicho Daniken._

_Todo era muy confuso para mí _…¿Cuál era mi realidad?...

* * *

_**Capítulo de Hoy:**_

_**Danny POV.**_

_**Mi vida**__… ¿toda era una ilusión? ¿Nada había sido real? _

_Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía habían sido implantados en mí, por ese sujeto? Nunca supe la razón del por que jamás me callo bien, incluso cuando me trataba bien y era mí tío… pero por lo que acababa de ver… Sí aquello era verdad… Odiaba a ese sujeto más de lo que lo hacía ahora. Pero… aquello no era verdad… ¿Enserio esperaba mi _hermano _que me tragará aquello?_

_En verdad ese fantasma estaba demente… no podía ser real lo que había visto… No podía ser real lo que él decía, estaba loco, sí… eso era, no había ninguna otra explicación para lo que le estaba pasando… pero "¿Por qué sentía una parte de él que no era así? ¿Por qué sintió una ola de emociones invadirlo al ver aquellos recuerdos? … Espera… ¿Recuerdos?... ¿Eran o no recuerdos suyos? ¿Eran verdad? ¿o eran Mentira? "- Realmente lo que pasaba era que estaba poniendo en duda todo lo que una vez creí firmemente._

_Mi debate interno hubiera continuado, a no ser por la voz de Daniken que irrumpió mis pensamientos…_

.-**A pesar de todo lo que acabas de ver, aun no me crees. ¿verdad?...** – Dijo con completa seriedad, como si supiera que eso pasaría.

Voltee a verlo de frente, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica y en busca de algún rastro de falsedad o broma en su mirada, pero solo encontré una mirada seria, completamente recta, y fue cuando supe que no bromeaba… hablaba muy en serio, pero eso no significaría que le creería. Trate de contestar lo más modulado y coherente que pude, tratando de que mis palabras salieran y dieran a entender algo por lo menos… pero mi voz al principio no fue exactamente como esperaba…

**.- Es que… N-o-o … No puedo… Tu… Y-o … Yo no sé…** - Me quede callado por un minuto, _"eso había sido patético_" – pensé, dirigí mi vista hacia mis manos en busca de una respuesta…_ JA! como si la respuesta fuera a estar en mi mano…_ espera_… había vuelto a mi forma humana_.. _maravillosamente genial!_ –Suspire y trate de poner orden en mi cabeza hasta que por fin… – **No puedo… **- Dije ya más directo y seguro** - Tienes que estar mintiendo – **le enfrenté-** Además ¿te das cuenta de lo que me dices? - **le pregunte molesto** - … aquello pudo ser una ilusión… Sí– **soné convencido, tratando de en el proceso hacérmelo entender también a mí, como una posible respuesta a lo sucedido**- tal vez uno de tus poderes es hacer creer a la gente lo que quieres… pero yo… no sé qué ganas con esto** – respondí pausadamente **- por favor, solo déjame en paz**. –Dije un deje de súplica **– No te enviaré a la zona fantasma, ni nada parecido…solo olvidémoslo.**

_Mi vida de por si era ya complicada… Mi familia, mi secreto… , la escuela… fantasmas, y ahora últimamente añadiéndole que mi lado humano se casaba más al estar en modo de fantasma y que al estar en modo de fantasma, muchas veces no tenía el control completo de mis poderes... aquello me preocupaba de sobremanera ya que jamás me había pasado como ahora, pero también me distraían aquellas pesadillas… aquella voz… Tenía muchas preguntas sobre eso ultimo… pero no aceptaría que parte de la respuesta fuera el otro problema que se me acababa de avecinar… sí.. –Daniken-_

_Para colmo, ese último 'problema' se dividía en muchos!... ¿él su gemelo? …. ¿Su "vida" no era la real? ¿Recuerdos implantados? Nada de eso tenía un sentido para mí. _

_Solo quería que mi vida fuera normal de nuevo… bueno lo que pueda acomodarse a mi término de normalidad, solo deseaba que el dejará de insistir tanto en aquello y que me dejará en paz… Poder encontrar una forma de regular mis poderes, dejar de tener la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, poder dormir bien, incluso patear algunos fantasmas! Era lo que quería, ¿era acaso mucho pedir? No pedía lo que un adolescente normal pediría… bueno… no era un adolescente normal._

Y nuevamente me saco de mis pensamientos…

.-**Pues yo tampoco puedo** – Dijo serio, y yo le mire inquisitivo– **no te puedo dejar aquí, Danny. Entiende, no perteneces a este plano.**

¡¿Qué?! Y Ahora de que hablaba? ¿cuál plano?

.- **De que hablas?** – dije olvidando todo lo que le había dicho y discutido internamente. Fue una pregunta que salió de mí sin mi consentimiento.

**.- Verás Danny… No quiero irme con rodeos, pero ¿Sabes por qué tus poderes están fuera de tu control? – **Me pregunto directamente.

Me sorprendí al instante, está bien que habíamos tenido un encuentro en el que yo no era precisamente yo… pero a que me dijera aquello así nada más… además sentía que él sabía algo que yo ignoraba….

.- **…..**- Iba a responder algo defensivo como "¿Por qué diablos sabes aquello?" o haciéndome como el que no sabía "¿De qué estás hablando?" o simplemente una respuesta honesta… "No sé" pero ninguna de las tres salió, así que el espero un poco más, esperando una respuesta mía que jamás llego… Entonces suspiro...

.- **Danny, Esto va sonar aún más loco, pero es la verdad …**

.-**Sorpréndeme** – le interrumpí cruzándome de brazos y sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

Él se limitó a mirarme y suspirar, luego tomo asiento al lado mío, antes de contestarme.

**.- Verás - **Me miró **– Hay teorías que dicen que existen mundos paralelos o alternos al de nosotros, bueno, una de ellas, la más acertada científicamente hablando , es la de ** **Hugh Everett … Danny … ¿Estas escuchándome? - **lo miré y asentí al instante… algo me decía que si no lo hacía algo pasaría** - bueno – **me miro analíticamente **- en este caso se dio algo así… Tú no eres de este plano existencial…. Fuiste enviado aquí por Plasmius, tu "yo" de este plano debió morir aquel día… y lo hizo.**

Me limite a mirarlo con una cara de "_¿enserio, y que más?"…_ que tal vez era muy obvia de que no le creía nada de lo que me decía, ya que suspiro nuevamente cerrando sus ojos y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos… creo que le era difícil explicarme aquello sin que yo me lo tomara como una broma de mal gusto o tal vez era un muy buen actor.

.- **Danny, ¿Qué recuerdas de aquel día?- **Me pregunto abriendo sus ojos … _Por Dios! eran ambos colores -el humano y el fantasma - entre mezclados dando resultado un verde azulado fácilmente distinguibles uno del otro … ahora que lo pensaba siempre lo había visto en modo fantasma…no lo había visto en su forma humana… bueno no hacía falta… ya que por los recuerdos que le hizo ver.. eran iguales.. pero su lado fantasma si era diferente… se parecían demasiado sí… pero había más factores de diferencia que estando en humanos . Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿A qué se refería con "aquel día"? _

.- **Me refiero al día en que despertaste, si no mal me equivoco desde ese día empiezan tus recuerdos… debido a que los recuerdos antes del accidente están confusos para ti, ¿no es así? **–

"_¿El día del accidente? Eso fue un año atrás… ¿Cómo es que el sabia aquello?"-pensé._

_.- _**Se muchas cosas de ti, Danny **–

"_¡¿Acaso también tenía el poder de leer mentes o que?!" _

**.- Y no, no tengo el poder de leer mentes… si es lo que estás pensando.-**Dijo con seriedad.

_Mi expresión no tenía precio … o eso creo._

"_¿Cómo podía interpretar mis miradas? O ¿Cómo es que me conocía tan bien que podía intuir que pasaba por mi mente? Aquello me daba escalofríos y…."._

**.-¿Y bien?** – Me pregunto.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

haha iba a subirlo completo pero me falta algo al final del capi D: así que decidí cortarlo hasta aquí, pero mañana subo la otra parte de este capítulo. Ah!D:… esto es confuso hasta para mi o.o espero no revolverlos xDD

* * *

Nota: Uhm tuve problemas con mi cuenta ayer y no me dejaba acceder nada de nada ._. pero ya se arreglo... creo.. así que este es el de ayer n.n' al rato subo la conti

Los quiero:D

-Moon.


	9. Chapter 9

Nuevamente here! :D hace horas subí el capitulo anterior, pero lo corte .-., por ello aquí os dejo la continuación...**.**

Muchas graciass! Ghost Steve! Por todos tus reviews sin falta :o ... en verdad... te debo mucho... siempre has estado conmigo desde el inicio aunque esto no lleve un camino recto xD hahaha, ¡gracias! Lo aprecio un montón!:') Espero que tengas un bonito día :D

~Bueno todos los lectores y personas del mundo, ¿verdad?... haha y ya saben...

**~Los personajes de Danny Phantom no me pertenecen ... aunque quisiera *-*.. eh.. creador: Butch Hartman! ^^ ~**

_[- Pensamientos - ] –Letra cursiva_

**[Dialogo- personaje] –Letra negrita**

[Narración] Letra normal.

* * *

**Capitulo Anterior:**

_¿Cómo es que el sabia aquello?"-pensé._

_.- _**Se muchas cosas de ti, Danny **–

"_¡¿Acaso también tenía el poder de leer mentes o qué?!" _

**.- Y no, no tengo el poder de leer mentes… si es lo que estás pensando.-**Dijo con seriedad.

_Mi expresión no tenía precio … o eso creo._

"_¿Cómo podía interpretar mis miradas? O ¿Cómo es que me conocía tan bien que podía intuir que pasaba por mi mente? Aquello me daba escalofríos y…."._

**.-¿Y bien?** – Me pregunto.

* * *

_**Continuación….**_

_Salí de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera mis pensamientos eran seguros ya… y le mire desconfiado. _

.-**Bien qué**? – respondí

**.-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?-**

Tenía pensado no responder aquello… porque no quería y porque realmente no había mucho que contar… aquello había sido un "milagro" según los médicos, pero como siempre yo y mi bocota…

**.- No mucho, realmente. No hay mucho que contar… y como he de intuir… sabes que de aquel accidente tengo estos poderes ¿no?... ya te sabrás el resto.**

**.-Se cómo obtuviste tus poderes… pero no se el proceso que llevaste en este mundo.**

**.- Y sigues ahora con lo de "este mundo" ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? Y ¿Qué es eso de que mi "otro yo" debió morir ese día?… yo estoy aquí y estoy vivo! Además si tengo "otro yo" como decis, donde está el tuyo. **

**.-Sí, si lo sé, estas vivo, pero estas vivo porque eres tú y porque no eres de este plano! Y mi otro yo no existe en este plano… es complicado y no es lo importante ahora…**

**.-Ya déjate de tonterías con los planos y esas cosas. Sé que los doctores dijeron que fue un verdadero milagro el que haya sobrevivido, aunque tengo problemas con mis memorias… pero eso no quiere decir que no sea yo! Estoy vivo y punto.**

**.- ¿Ves? Allí lo tienes… no fue un milagro!... tu otro yo si murió, el que está vivo eres tú por que no eres de aquí, y lo de tus memorias tiene sentido… no las recuerdas porque fue cuando llegaste a este plano.**

**.-O sea, Me estás diciendo que como yo estoy en este plano, mi 'otro yo' tuvo que morir? Y que mis recuerdos empiezan hace 1 año porque hace 1 año llegue aquí? **

**.- No exactamente, tú te fuiste de mi plano existencial hace 4 meses aproximadamente, pero aquí llevas un año, lo que quiere decir que aparte de estar en otro plano, estas en otro tiempo y por tu otra pregunta… tu otro yo no sobrevivió a la sobrecarga del portal, fue mucho para él… lo llevaron al hospital sí, pero no sobrevivió. Danny, tu otro yo debía morir…así estaba estipulado ya en su mundo…- **se detuvo, como buscando las palabras adecuadas** - Cada plano es diferente, Danny. Tu verdadera vida… a la vida que llevas ahora es sombrosamente parecida, pero en otros planos no siempre coinciden las personas, tu forma de ser etc… solo se mantiene tu esencia original… pero puede alterarse o modificarse dependiendo del entorno en el que te hayas desarrollado. Yo no creía en esto…. Pero era esto o darte por muerto… así que preferí creer y me fue permitido viajar a través de los universos y descubrir ciertas cosas… pero hay un límite.**

_**.-**_**Entonces soy un remplazo**… - concluí-**Claro, claro lo que digas. Yo soy de otro mundo… eres mi hermano… y todos somos muy felices, bueno, me voy. –**Dije levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome hacia la salida… -no podía utilizar mis poderes si no quería caer a escasos 3 segundos de haberlos usado y no quería seguir escuchando sus tonterías… que por alguna extraña razón me estaban confundiendo y poniendo en duda ciertas cosas. Pero cuando toque la perilla de la puerta, sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, seguida de un punzante dolor, aleje mi mano rápidamente de ahí y voltee mirando a aquel sujeto con completa ira. _Aquella descarga había sido idea suya_ … _¿Por qué hacía todo eso? No lo entendía! _

_.-_**Lo siento, Danny. – **Dijo parándose de la cama y caminando hacia mi dirección -** No puedo dejar que te vayas… No ahora, te he mostrado algunos recuerdos con la esperanza de que recordaras alguno, pero creo que lo que te hizo Vlad fue más haya, el tiempo se me acaba hermano y esto no servirá si no pones de tu parte.**

**.-Mira te comprendo, vale? Pero tengo que volver… -**dije rápidamente ya asustándome de aquel sujeto**.– He estado mucho tiempo fuera, mis padres, Jazz, Sam, Tucker …**

**.- No te preocupes por ellos, entiende que ellos no son ni tu familia, ni tus amigos y por el tiempo, olvídalo, he estado utilizando el 'tiempo fuera' desde que me los tope. **

**.- Te los topaste? **– dije sorprendido**- Espera… Clockwork es el único que puede utilizar ese poder…**

**.- Ventajas de viajar por dimensiones y tiempos – **me respondió.

.- **Como sea**- dije dejando eso de lado, aunque era importante saber cómo es que podía hacer aquello… pero ahora lo importante era que quería y tenía que volver, antes de que terminara tragándome todo aquello – **Debo regresar**

**.-Si lo haces, nuestros padres morirán – **Me interrumpió.** – **

**.-¿Qué estás diciendo? – **dije asustado.

**.-No lo entiendes, Danny? **

**.- ¿Qué debo entender? – **Dije sarcástico**- ¿Qué estás loco y por eso inventas todo esto? Créeme eso lo entiendo bien.. lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué yo? – **termine recriminándole.

Solo un minuto paso, donde lo miraba acusatoriamente… pero fue el más largo que he sentido en mi vida, espere hasta que se dignara a responderme, quería saber el verdadero porque, hasta que lo escuche….

.- **Porque eres mi hermano menor, Danny…y tu... (**_"eres mi otro yo")_** …Yo… No podía hacerme a la idea de que te habías ido!,-** Me dijo desesperado, algo que no había visto en el… él siempre me hablaba, serio, neutral o con burla pero ahora lo hacía angustiado y desesperado… ¿Qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo? - **Además nada cuadraba, tu no podías haber muerto así!- **Mi expresión fue de completa sorpresa ¿_yo muerto?...,_ **- Entonces, me dedique a investigar por mi cuenta… pasaron meses**… **hasta que descubrí parte de la verdad – **continuó**- juró que quería matarlo, lo hubiera hecho a no ser porque llegó Clockwork, - **dijo recordándolo – **el me explico por qué no debería hacerlo y yo le recrimine porque no me había dicho nada, el solo me respondió que no era el tiempo, luego me conto parte de lo sucedido, yo le implore que me dijera dónde estabas y extrañamente lo hizo… Yo no podía creerlo, estabas vivo! … Pero había un problema – **Me dijo, desviando su mirada** – No tenías recuerdos, nada, cero. Estabas en un mundo aparentemente similar al de nosotros… tenías una vida.- **su mirada se dirigió a mí, nuevamente**- Investigué todo acerca de tu nueva vida… muchas cosas no cambiaron… pero descubrí algo más… algo que no me esperaba…**

**FLASHBACK.**

Daniken POV.

**.-No puede ser posible – **dije al haber investigado acerca de aquella teoría de mundos paralelos, en la que explicaba que la esencia de la persona como quien dice su alma es dividida entre estos 9 mundos, pero que no puede haber esta misma esencia en un mundo dos veces.

**.-Todo es posible – **dijo con serenidad Clockwork

**.- ¿Tu lo sabias? –** Le recrimine.

**.-Ya te lo he dicho antes, Daniken. No puedo contarte los acontecimientos que suscitan en la vida de las personas.**

**.-Pero eso quiere decir que yo soy él o el soy yo… pero él es mi hermano!**

**.-Lo sé, pero era en contra de las reglas decirte- **Me respondió serio.

**.-Estúpidas reglas suyas, ¿o sea que se quedan solo observando lo que sucede sin hacer nada? ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo existimos los dos en un solo plano existencial? No se supone que somos gemelos?… los gemelos existen en el mundo y...**

**.-Somos observadores, Daniken, Es lo que hacemos – **dijo indiferente -**y ustedes – **refiriéndose a la investigación que había hecho -** son un extraño caso que se dio, que en sí solo debe haber 1 pero ustedes son 2… las reglas no se han roto debido a que aquello solo es una teoría conocida por pocos y que yo me encargue de ocultar… y ambos tienen un cuerpo propio con personalidades distintas, son 2 personas. Ninguna regla está rota, por el momento. **

**.-No puede ser posible!, mi hermano y yo, ¿somos el mismo? Además él ha estado vivo todo este tiempo, tú lo sabias! y no me dijiste nada?! – **dije con cólera e ira.

**.-No me disculpo, es como tenía que ser.**

Estaba realmente molesto, ¿molesto? No, no. Estaba que echaba fuego, no podía creerlo, todo este tiempo**.-ERES UN… -**Empecé, pero fui interrumpido.

**.-Tenías que descubrirlo por ti mismo – **Me dijo** - yo no podía interferir hasta que tú mismo te dieras cuenta, ahora que ya sabes la verdad puedo ayudarte… sigue estando en contra de las reglas, pero ya he roto muchas con su existencia o no?... Así que lo haré.**

**Me quede callado, ¿hablaba enserio? .. no podía creerlo…**

**.-Yoo… - **dije tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas** - ¿Cómo … yo.. – **pero no salía nada coherente**.**_ Es que acaso eso significaba que yo solo era una copia de Danny? O danny mía? No lo entendía…¿éramos una sombra?_

**.-Daniken –** Dijo clockwork con voz pausada**- Mírame, Nada ha cambiado, que tú y Danny sean un fragmento de una misma alma hablando en términos de teorías de mundos alternos, nada cambia, él y tu son hermanos en su mundo… crecieron así.. y así lo son. ¿Me entiendes? , Además que sean uno mismo en esa teoría, no aplica en la vida real… ustedes dos son dos personas completamente diferentes, cada quien tiene sus pensamientos, su forma de ser, razonar, su carácter… En la vida humana son dos personas de la misma sangre… Toma en cuenta eso, vale? Lo de los mundos alternos sale sobrando.**

**-Fin del FLASHBACK –**

**.-Y Eso explica por qué estoy aquí y creo que otras cosas –**dijo Daniken.

_Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso… ahora le añadía más cosas que no tenían sentido alguno…pero sin embargo le creía… ¿le creía? Pero por qué? No lo sabía, pero yo no debía creerle… ¿podía?... Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba razonando correctamente. Sabía que aquello no tenía sentido alguno, ninguna persona en sus cabales creería alguna palabra de aquello, pero tenía la maldita suerte de no ser una persona como las demás… a mí siempre me entraba una curiosidad tremenda… "mis poderes son un pago de eso"- pensé. Además creo que mis problemas pasados no eran nada comparados con el problema que tenía frente a mí ahora. ¿Yo, el, el mismo? Técnicamente, ¿me he estado peleando conmigo mismo todo este tiempo?... No me dejo pensar más ya que añadió._

_.-__**Dejando eso**__… _**me topé con el día exacto en que llegaste aquí… -** continuo.** – en mis investigaciones, descubrí tu certificado de muerte, bueno, de 'nuestro' danny… - **dijo haciendo énfasis en nuestro.

_¿Podía acaso hacerme enojar , confundir etc.. yo digo él? Porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo todo este tiempo, mi hermano. ¿hermano? era o no mi hermano? Ah! Esto estaba de locos. Pero espera dijo …¿certificado de muerte?_

**.- ¿Cómo es eso de … certificado de muerte?**_ – le pregunte omitiendo el 'nuestro' y curioso por saber a qué se refería. ¿Curioso? era mi muerte! Bueno la muerte de ese Danny, o mi muerte también o mejor dicho nuestra muerte? O bueno, lo que fuera. _

_.- __**Oh**__! – dijo entre sorprendido _**–… Verás, **- comenzó**- el Danny de este plano, hizo lo mismo que nosotros, entro en aquel portal… pero a diferencia de nosotros, que solo quedamos inconscientes… el quedó en estado vegetal, así pasaron varias semanas, donde no había mejoras, los médicos le dijeron a nuestros, no, ****sus**** ... padres que no había remedio… si llegaba a despertar que era casi imposible… no tendría la capacidad de hablar, ni de moverse… los médicos no se explicaban como su sistema nervioso estaba completamente dañado… no había un remedio para aquello, pero lo que no sabían es que ese Danny ya había muerto… lo que lo mantenía vivo en parte era aquella maquina a la que estaba conectado… pero…**

_.-¿__**Pero?**__ –Le pregunte, viendo que se había quedado callado. _

_.-_**Pero.. También estaba relativamente "con vida" por su lado fantasma**_ – Dijo mirándome preocupado._

**.-¿mí, digo su, o nuestro, como sea,… lado fantasma?**_ – Dije sorprendido - _**¿Pero cómo?**

**.-Cuando entro en aquel portal, todo le sucedió como a nosotros, lo que pudo pasar es que este Danny no pudo soportar la descarga que sufrió o porque su cuerpo no fue capaz de mezclarse con ADN fantasma.**

**.-Pero nosotros si pudimos…**

**.-Es distinto Danny, cada plano es diferente, y cada uno tiene su destino trazado, aunque sean una misma esencia es diferente para cada uno.**

**.-Pero… entonces ¿Por qué el fantasma dentro del cuerpo, no tomaba posesión de él?**

**.-Por que no podía, estaba en estado latente solamente. Un fantasma no puede tomar posesión de un cuerpo sin vida… debe haber un huésped en él. **

**.- Entonces, ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?... –**dije sin percatarme** – Claro, yo… digo… hipotéticamente si lo que dices es verdad – **añadí.

**.-Lo es. – **Me dijo -** Bueno, conforme los días pasaron, pues …**

**.-Pues que! ¿Cómo es que hay un certificado de mi/su/nuestra muerte?**

Suspiró –** Sus padres lo desconectaron.**

**.-¿Qué?! Nos desconectaron!?**

**.- A nosotros no, Keith –**Dijo exasperado -** a el… y sí.**

**.- ¿Keith? – **Dije confuso

**.- Es tu segundo nombre – **dijo **- Y mi primero.- **finalizo con una sonrisa de lado.

**.- Nuestros padres no tuvieron imaginación ¿eh? – **Le dije con ironía.

Sonrío y dejo escapar una pequeña risa, nunca lo había visto sonreír, ni reír… o tal vez sí?.. y luego, respondió.

**.-Haha, creo que tienes razón, Danny, de ahí a que nos llamemos también… Daniken y Daniel.**

**POV. DANIKEN.**

Me alegraba ver que por lo menos Danny, tal vez no lo ha aceptado completamente, pero se lo tomaba con aparente calma… eh incluso bromeo con lo último. Pero aún faltaba mucho por explicar… y que fuéramos uno mismo, no cambiaba nada, tal como lo dijo Clockwork, Danny y el podían ser uno mismo… pero solo en términos de esa teoría… ya que conociendo a danny – _ja, ironico_ - danny era impulsivo, nunca se sabía cómo reaccionaría, podía estar bien y luego no. De eso es lo que tenía miedo.. Que al final no me creyera ni una sola palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_¿Review? Nos vemos/leemos xD_

-Moon.


End file.
